Moving On
by Wiggle34
Summary: This story takes part during season five.  So if you dont wont any spoliers then you better not read because it contains spoliers.  Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Ok I got the idea for this story from Hawkers episode hint thing that he gives at the start of each episode discussion _and on a personal level, Mike decides to let the past stay in the past... but will it? _

So I had to write it down. Hope you enjoy. It more about what Mike might be thinking.

Mike is on the boat deck of Hammersley watching the sun setting. He is sitting down in an area which makes it hard to see him from the deck above but he can still see the sun set. He is alone and thinking to himself.

The last few weeks have been interesting and frustrating. The possibility is high that I am Ryan's farther. Maxine is interested in a relationship with me but my heart wont's someone else. But Kate, my Kate she no longer wants a relationship with me so I really can't call her my Kate anymore. She never seems to won't to talk about it. I have tried to get her to meet me outside of work but she always turns me down. And of course at work well yea not the best place to be talking about our personal relationship, well what personal relationship.

I am finding it hard to stay professional when I am hurting. I properly deserve it, after how things ended years ago. But she keep asking me when we will get a new CO, I know I held off but after the sub. I thought we had agreed to what would happen. I know she must be pissed about not getting the promotion. But I was prepared to do whatever it took, including talking to fleet command about my posting. Then she somehow finds out that I had been to fleet command and that I would resign the next thing she is calling it all off and telling me it is over and that she no longer wont's a relationship with me. My heart broke when she said this.

I can't take this anymore. I can't sit in this chair and see her every day and know that there is no hope for us. I can't sit here and watch her be happy with someone else. I won't her to be happy but I can't stay around and watch it. It hurts to much even thinking about it.

I have not told the crew yet that this is my last patrol. And that in Three days' time I will no longer be their CO. Yes that is right I am leaving. I have requested a transfer I went straight to Commander Steve Marshall stating that doing it via my long term friend Maxine would result in it not being done and she is not to know till it happens. And he has found me a new posting. He was not happy about the short time frame I gave him, I know 1 week is not that long but thank god the CO of HMAS Larrakia, Jimmy as I know him was happy to do it for me after ringing me and asking me what the hell was going on. At least with Jimmy I know Hammersley and her crew will be well looked after.

Some may say I am running away. Others may say I am a coward. Some may say fight her or take what the other one is prepared to give you. But how do you fight for someone, when that person doesn't won't you to fight. Do I repeat history and leave? Or do I do the right thing and leave her letter telling her.

In four Days I will be on another Patrol Boat. Three days to work out how to tell her. In four days she will board Hammersley and find Jimmy on board and not me how will she react? Will she be happy that I am out of her live again? Or will she be sad, pissed off, or upset that I have left.

Maybe I should write a letter and get Jimmy to give it to her when she boards in four days' time. God why is this so dam hard to do, to decide how to tell her. It it's not like we are together. But I am still worried how she will handle it, how am I meant to handle this. How do you tell the one person who is your soul mate? Your life, you're every thought before you go to sleep and when you wake up, for the past nine years that you are leaving. The one person who has the other half of your heart, and has had it for the last nine years. Even if she never wonted it she has it and will always have it.

Three days to work it all out before I step off Hammersley for the last time and fly to Darwin to take over Jimmy's crew. Jimmy will be in Cairns when we dock. He is coming to see me before I leave Hammersley for the last time. His boat is on leave they head back out the same day Hammersley does. Hammersley is on a tight turn around less than 24hrs in dock. His crew has just had 2weeks off.

Mike gets up once the sun has set it is now dark and he heads to his cabin to check his emails.


	2. Chapter 2

Lieutenant Commander Jimmy Webster POV

Today I get a phone call from Commander Steve Marshall asking me if I would be happy to do a swap with the CO of Hammersley. Steve informed me that Mike Flynn had request urgent transfer for personal reasons and I was his first point of call since I am single so no family e.g. wife and kids to hold up a transfer or talk to about it. I told Steve I would ring him back in an hour with my answer. What the hell is going on that Mike is requesting transfer off Hammersley that is his baby and we all know that. So I decided to ring Mike and found out what was going on.

What a surprise I got when Mike told me it had to do with some woman. Like any woman has been able to remove him from Hammersley oh par Maxine but then again it was the chief who made him take the promotion. I asked him a few more question but he still was unsure if he should tell me I could tell he was holding back all info. So I asked why he has to leave Hammersley since any woman would be land based and if he needs this transfer he better answer with the truth. Well I nearly had a heart attack. Mike Flynn was in love with his XO, they had something but she called it off. And now he is struggling with that plus Maxine little bomb shell. He told me he was prepared to give up the Navy for this woman but then she called it all off on him. The poor bugga no wonder he wont's to get away from cairns and as quickly as possible. Between his Xo and Maxine he must be a wreck. I told him I would do it for him since we are close friends and have been for years. We both as bad as each other in a way. We both love the sea and being out on it.

He has offered me the use of his house and car. This was very nice of him. So I did the same for him. Why not we both helping each other out. He told me he has not informed his crew or Navcom at cairns of what is happening and I am not allowed to tell anyone. He does not won't it to get out that he is leaving for Darwin. He said between Kate giving him one of her throat ripping debates, now that sounds interesting wonder if I will get to experience them. And Maxine trying to make him stay. He just does not won't to deal with it all.

I asked Mike if this was the same person who has held his heart for the last nine years. Yes I do know about that little lady he met when he was off teacher the navigation course at Watson Bay. He came back not himself. We were working on the same boat then. He was only back a few weeks before he got command of Hammersley and I became his Xo but I did not last long maybe a year then I got promoted and sent to Darwin. After I left I know he went through XO after XO till his current one arrived. We would often chat about how useless some XO were.

He said he would email me everything I needed to know about his crew. I said I would do the same. But against his wishes I have spoken to my XO letting him know what is happening. I know Mike won't be happy but Pete will be. I told Pete he is not to tell anyone about what is going on, but what surprised me as Pete asked for his details to be withheld from Mike as he would like to surprise Mike. I told Pete that neither crew is to know till the day HMAS Larrakia Sails. As Mike is still on Hammersley. I did not tell Pete why Mike is transferring that is Mike's right to inform them if he wants.

Anyway better get packing my flight leaves early tomorrow morning and when I land I have to head straight to the docks to see Mike. Yep I told him I would come there first then he can show me a few little things before he leaves HMAS Hammersley for the final time. I just hope his crew don't hate me for knowing and keeping them in the dark about all of this. And most of all Kate his XO. How is she going to react to him leaving? Only time will tell.


	3. Chapter 3

Kate's POV

Kate is busy on the ship they are docking tomorrow for 24hrs some have leave others will be busy with supplies and other stuff that needs to be done. As Kate is walking around doing odd jobs and stuff she is thinking to herself.

_Man have I made the right choice. Did I do the right thing by ending it all after me pushing him and pushing him to make a commitment to us. And when he finally does I then I end it. No I did the right thing for him, for his career. Maxine is right the Navy is his life I can't compete with that no matter what. But why do I get the feeling something is not right. There is something he is not telling me but what?_

_Over the last few days I have noticed he has been more distanced with all of us. He spends a lot of time alone in his cabin when he can. And the last couple of nights he has sat on the boat deck watching the sun set. He may think no one knows he is there but I saw him. He is even not talking to me as much as he use too. _

_Is this his way of coping with what I said and the fact I won't explain why I did it. _

_I never meant to hurt him. But I know I did when he called my name after I told him I did not won't us anymore. I could hear his heart breaking there and then on the side of Hammersley. Not one of my proudest moments but I knew if I did it anywhere else he would talk me out of it. At least on Hammersley he would put on a brave face and leave it. Not wanting anyone else to hear about anything more than us being professional._

_I know Dutchy knows about us and that there is no us that it is over. I am sure even some of the crew have noticed how he is towards me and to others including Ryan._

_Something is up he has asked for the ship to have a good clean before it sails again. He wont's it all nice and clean and everything in tip top condition. He is not normally this bad not on a 24hr stop over._

_I won't to go ask him what is up what is wrong, why he is being the way he is but I am scared to hear what comes out of his mouth. I am scared he will blame me for everything. I am scared to hear that I have broken his heart. But most of all I am scared to hear him say the one thing I know that will shattered everything. The one thing, which will send my world crashing down around me. It is the only thing that keeps me going day after day. And has done for the last nine years. And will keep me going as long as I don't give him the chance to change it all._

"Ma'am you ok?" asks Swain. He puts a hand on Kate's shoulder. Kate is brought out of her thoughts she notices she is leaning on the rails at the back of Hammersley. She has a few tears coming down her face.

"I'm fine thank you Swain"

"You sure about that X normally tears are not normally found with fine. But if you say your fine then fine it is but if you need to talk you know where I am" replies Swain. Kate just nods her head and whispers thanks to Swain before he moves off leaving her on her own.

_I can't cry over him. I have cried over him too much and too often. Pull yourself together McGregor you don't need a man in your life you have a career. You both have careers that mean more to you than each other. Now keep telling yourself that and you will be fine._

Kate gets lost in her thoughts again.


	4. Chapter 4

Swains POV

Swain is in the ward room going through the medical supplies and writing out a list of what needs to be replaced and refilled.

_Something is not right. I found the X crying on the boat deck tonight. That is so not like her. She said she was fine but when I found her she was like in another land she never heard me speak to her. She only noticed me when I put my hand on her shoulder. Something is going on but not sure what. The boss himself has been extra quiet the last few days. And seems to be spending a lot of time on his own. Maybe something has happened. But what? Maybe Commander White knows something. I shell ring and speak to her. Maybe she knows what is up or maybe she can be of help to sort it out. It is not good when the Co and XO of a patrol boat are like this. This is not how our team normal runs. Not even when the X first arrived on board, were things this bad between the two of them._

Swain heads off to the coms centre to ask RO assistant to patch him through to Commander White maybe she can be of help with this situation. Swain heads back to the ward room to finish up.

_Well what an interesting conversation that was with Commander White. She has no idea what is going on or why Mike is acting like he is. She said she would look into it some more for me. I told her that I don't won't to cause trouble, but that I am concerned for the welfare of all of us. I just hope I don't open a can of worms. As I could tell from the day she stepped on board that the two of them have known each other longer than what has been let on to the crew. The little things that the boss does with her and around her that I have never seen him do with Nikki but will with Kate. But now he doesn't do them._

Maxine POV

_What an interesting phone I got from the Hammersley Coxswain. What Swain was saying to me about Mike was interesting. This is not like him. And Kate was found in her own world crying. That does not sound like the Kate McGregor I know of. _

_Maybe everything is finally catching up on Mike. Maybe he needs to go talk about everything I know he refused to go after being kidnapped. Maybe that on top of finding out there is a good chance he is Ryan dad. Might have pushed him too far? _

_But then Swain comments about the boat. They are hardly in port for that long why does he won't her that clean. _

_What the hell is going on in your brain Mike Flynn?_


	5. Chapter 5

MIKE POV

Mike is in his cabin

_I did not sleep well last night. I keep wondering if I am doing the right thing. No I am I have to move on and that means moving away from here. I can't move on with her here in Cairns and me here too._

_Marshall emailed me he said he will inform Maxine of the new CO for Hammersley this afternoon. He said I should inform the crew and not just up and leave. But I can't. I won't to say goodbye to the crew but I don't think I could handle the look on Kate's face when I do it. Would see be happy? Would she be sad, anger at me?_

_Anyway better head to the bridge and look like I am doing some work. This is my last day as CO of Hammersley before I take up my new post. And try and move on._

Mike heads out of his cabin and to the bridge. In a few hours they will be docking.

Maxine POV

Maxine is in her office at Navcom Cairns.

_Man more emails. I need to get an assistant to help me with this stuff. Too much work not enough hours in the day. Hang what is this email. _

**Commanding Officer reassignments: Patrol Boat's in Darwin and Cairns**

Sent: Today 0700hrs

To: Maxine White – Navcom Cairns; Richard Mayer – Navcom Darwin

**URGENT NOTICE:**

Canberra has reassigned two Commanding Officers on the Patrol Boat Fleet division.

Commander Mike James Flynn HMAS Hammersley is transferring to HMAS Larrakia

Lieutenant Commander Jimmy Alan Webster HMAS Larrakia is transferring to HMAS Hammersley

This takes effect as of 1200hrs today. Both parties have been informed of this and have accepted the postings and have agreed to the meeting times.

Commander Mayer – Commander Flynn will be arriving in Cairns later this evening. He will meet you at 0800hrs in your office.

Commander White – Lieutenant Webster is flying to Cairns this morning and will be in your office at 1300hrs today to get the orders to HMAS Hammersley patrol.

_WHAT the hell. Why was I not spoken too about this?_


	6. Chapter 6

Jimmy Webster

_Ok I am here in Cairns now. I just received a text form Mike they are due in port in an hour. _

_I hope he has told his crew what is happening. I told Pete to get the crew together tonight to let them know that tomorrow they will have a new CO. I told Pete not to tell them who it is and that I am sorry that I did not get a chance to say goodbye to them. But it was an urgent request to change posting. And that once I have some free time and they are free I will come back and we can have a proper goodbye party for me. And maybe include Mike too._

_At least the weather here in Cairns is similar to what we get in Darwin. I just hope the crew accepts me and does not hate me for replacing Mike. He is a friend, a dear friend._

_I hope he tells Kate what is going on. I would really hate to be the one that tells her. And I also hope that we can work together after this too. Hopefully she won't be too affected by it all._

Hammersley

Mike is out on the boat deck they are heading towards Cairns. They are about an hour from reaching Cairns. Swain see's Mike on the boat deck and decides to go see him. _What is it with these two and the boat deck and being alone_ thinks Swain to himself.

_Man I am going to miss this boat, the crew and Kate. This is the last time I will be pulling into port in Cairns for a long time. The last time I will be commanding Hammersley._

Mike has a lone tear come down his face he is brought out of his thoughts by Swain tapping him on his shoulder.

"Sir everything ok?" asks Swain Mike can hear the worry in his voice.

"Yea it will be Swain" Mike wipes the tear away.

"Sir Permission to speak freely?"

"Permission granted Swain. What's up?"

"Well Sir. I have noticed you not been yourself the last few days. I am concerned and worried and even more so after you asked for the ship to be cleaned and looking good once we dock. Which Sir is not like you, well not when we are only in port for 24hrs. So what is really going on sir, as my cop brain has warning signs going up left, right and centre telling me something is not right here. That something is about to happen that is not going to be liked or wonted." Mike sighs.

"Swain I am leaving." Replies Mike

"Leaving Hammersley Sir that is great news why did you not tell us sooner" Replies Swain. He is happy means Kate and Mike can finally work on those unresolved feelings they have for each other

"Swain I am not just leaving Hammersley. I am leaving Cairns as well. I requested a transfer it came through I fly out this afternoon to Darwin. And no I did not say anything."

"Sir why are you leaving? I thought you were happy here?" replies Swain he is in total shock Mighty Mike Flynn is leaving not just Hammersley but Cairns as well. Mike looks out to the sea.

"Many reasons Swain. I need to move away to give myself time to heal. To move on. And also to be able to accept the things I can't change and what I can't have." Replies Mike quietly. Swain only just managers to hear him. Swain can hear the hurt in his voice.

"Swain please make sure you do not tell anyone. Maxine doesn't even know yet. I did it all through Commander Steve Marshall…" Mike is cut off by the ships speaker system calling him to the bridge. He turns and walks off to the bridge. Swain calls out before Mike gets too far away

"Sir… _(Mike stops and turns to face Swain)_ are you leaving because of the X?" asks Swain.

"Most of it is Swain. But there is nothing I can do she has made her mind up and there is nothing I can do to change it." Mike turns and heads off again. Swain is left standing on the boat deck thinking to himself.

_Well must say this is a good place to think. No wonder they come here. Man it is going to be hard not to say goodbye to him when we leave the ship later on. But it does explain why he has been the way he as. And also the way he has been towards the X over the last few weeks. That bloody Jim Roth turning up. And stuffing up everything. Anyway better head to the bridge and bring Hammersley into port. Maybe I can get the boss to do it._

Swain heads off to the bridge. As Hammersley is about 30misn from port.


	7. Chapter 7

Swain POV

As Swain is leaving to head to the bridge he starts thinking to himself

_There is no way he is leaving without a proper good bye from all of us. Better get charge and get this kicked start so by the time we have docked everything is ready to go. The boss is not leaving without a proper good bye. He is going to hate me for this but we need to do this. Just got to make sure the X does not find out till it happens or the surprise will be ruined before it happens._

Swain gets to the bridge and finds Charge. They go off and get started moving for the boss's farewell.

Kate's POV

Kate is on the bridge

_What is going on today? Mike seems to be far off into the distance. It looks like he is thinking. He hasn't even noticed that I am looking at him. Normally he knows when I am looking at him, steering at him and he will turn and look at me but not today. I noticed Swain came up before and left not even 2mins later with Charge in tow. Looks like Swain is on a mission of some form._

_I wish I knew for sure what has Mike acting the way he is acting at present. I am sure I have something to do with it. But surely he would not be like this. _

_Anyway better stop looking at him and get sorted we are docking soon._

Elsewhere within the ship everyone is busy either getting ready to dock or sorting out the surprise leaving party for Mike. All making sure that the X and Mike both do not hear about it.

Maxine POV

_Mike Flynn what are you doing requesting a transfer via Steve Marshall. _

_Why did you not come to me? I could have helped you out. You can't leave. What about Ryan? What about us maybe rekindling things? You just can't go to Darwin that is just too far away. _

_Dam you Mike who the hell are you running away from. Or what are you running from? Is the thought that Ryan could possibly be your child making you run? But why now? Are you worried about what Stuart might think? _

_God Mike you like to keep things to your chest don't you. But I am still anger at you. You could have come to me Mike. We could of talked sorted it out before it got this far._

_Better get myself together and sort out how I am going to talk to him about his transfer and why he is doing it. Before he arrives here in my office._


	8. Chapter 8

Mike is on the Bridge

_Dam I knew there was something I had forgotten to do. I need to get our house put into her name. No point me staying on with ownership papers she lives there not me. Also means she can do whatever she wont's with it. And not have to worry about having to contact me before doing it. I better ring the lawyer now to get that underway so I can hopefully get that all signed before I leave._

Mike leaves the bridge and heads to his cabin. Kate follows him a few minutes later.

Kate

_Mike is leaving the bridge. This might be a good time to talk to him. I can find out when he is planning on going to see Maxine with our reports and if he wants me to come along. Even though latterly he is often not asking me to go but maybe this time he will let me came with him._

Kate follows and as she gets to his cabin she hears him talking on the phone. Mike has left the door slightly ajar

"Hi Tom. Mike Flynn speaking I need to sort out the ownership on the house that I brought a couple of months ago."

"Yes that is the one"

"I won't to sign full ownership over to Kate McGregor. How soon can that be done?" _Dam I forgot we owned a house together well how can I forget I still live in the place. It was meant to be our home once he left Hammersley till I ended everything._

"I really need to have it done today."

"I am flying out to Darwin later this afternoon. I leave about 5pm tonight." _Why is he going? Who is in Darwin that he is visiting on such short notice. We are sailing again tomorrow. This does not sound good._

"No Tom I won't be returning that is why I am signing the new one over to Kate." _What he is not coming back that can't be right. He can't leave._

"So did I Tom but live never goes as planned." _Shit I have hurt him. He thought…._

"I know I am losing a few hundred thousand dollars Tom. But right now, selling it will just drag things out longer. This way it makes it all clean and cut for both of us and will leave her well set up for whatever she decides to do with her life." _He is prepared to leave me a house that is worth hundreds of thousands of dollars that can set me up for life. But why do that? Why not sell it and get your money back Mike. I am only on the ownership papers. You paid for it. I would never stop you from selling it. _

"I know it something I don't need to do Tom. But selling it means I have to have contact with her over it all and I can't do that. I need to make a clean break from her…" Mike keeps on talking but Kate does not hear the rest of what he says. She stands there in shock before heading to her cabin thinking _He is leaving because of me. I did really hurt him. No wonder he has been like he has towards me and the crew. Why has he not told anyone? Why has he not told me? When is he planning on telling me what he is doing? He is leaving. He can't leave me. This is not fear. I can't let him leave. But how do I make him stay. Maybe after we have been to see Maxine he might talk to me. I don't think I can survive if he leaves. The first time was hard enough. Why did I break up with him? Why did I listen to Maxine? I should never of listened to her I should of keep things as they were._

Kate is now in her cabin crying into her pillow. She does not notice the boat has stopped. She is too upset in hearing that Mike is leaving.


	9. Chapter 9

Mike is in his cabin

_What the hell. Why has the boat stopped? We are can't stop here not in the middle of the channel for the other boats. I am not impressed what the hell is Swain and Charge up too. _As Mike gets up he notices the door was not shut fully._ Oh god I hope no one heard me talking on the phone I did not close the door properly. Dam._

Mike heads out of his cabin and to the bridge to find out what is going on when he gets to the bridge he notices they are not far from the Naval Docks. But are out of the way of the other boats that need to use the channel. HE also notices there is only Harpy on the bridge. _ Where is the X? Why is she not up here?_

"Harpy what is going on?"

"I don't know Sir. We just stopped" _Bloody hell this is all I need. _

"Swain and XO to the bridge at a Rush please, Swain and XO to the bridge at a rush."

Down in the ship the rest of the crew have gather out of side of the bridge but on the boat deck. Once Swain has gone to get Mike they will all set up on the boat deck to wish Mike a goodbye.

Kate comes out of her thoughts when she hears Mike calling her and Swain to the bridge.

_Great I have to go see him looking like this. Hang on why is the boat not moving. What the hell is going on? _Kate snaps into her XO mode and heads off to the bridge.

Swain and Kate arrive at the same time to the bridge. Mike looks at Kate. _Why has Kate been crying? Oh god she heard me. Oh no, this is not going to help._

"Swain, X why are you both not on the bridge or at least one of you. And also why have we stopped we not that far from docking. Surely whatever the problem is could of waited till we docked?" replies Mike.

_Shit what do I tell him? Do I tell him sorry I followed you then heard on the phone telling the lawyer that you are leaving and not returning? I can't look at him. If I do I will crumble in front of him. I will just shake my head at him. Hopefully he will understand is not the time to talk about it._

Swain looks at the X he can see she has been crying. _She must know. No need to hide this from her now. She can't even look at him. She really does know he is leaving. Maybe it might make her wake up and sort out things out with Mike. _

_Dam she can't even look at me. She did hear me. Is she upset that I am leaving her the house? She is with Jim now she can't be upset with me leaving. I am letting her get on with her life without me there. Better get back on track._

"Sorry Sir. I was with Charge when we suddenly stopped. I was just about to come and get you as Charge said he wanted to see you."

"Ok Swain I will follow. X we will talk about this later."

"X can you come too please" Asks Swain.

Both Mike and Kate are thinking. _What is going on here? Something is fishy very fishy._ The X follows Swain and Mike down through the halls of Hammersley as they reach the boat deck there is a loud cheer for Mike.

_Bloody Swain I told him I did not won't anyone to know. If she did not know this will confirm it to her._

"Swain I said I did not won't anyone to know?" replies Mike to Swain crossly

"Sorry Sir but it just did not feel right. Not being able to say goodbye seemed so wrong. Even more so since we are all like one big family here on Hammersley. And Also the fact that you are leaving Cairns all together. It was not like we could do a delayed one after you had left." Swain says sounding sorry when he was speaking

_Shit he is leaving. He really is leaving. He is leaving Cairns and not returning. It is true. How could he do this? What am I meant to do? I can't stand here on the boat deck and watch this it hurts too much._ Kate goes to move off but is stopped by a question from 2Dad's

"Sir, May I ask why you are leaving us. And why you did not tell us?" Asks 2Dad's. Mike swallows the lump that has come up in his throat he was hoping like hell he did not have to answer this question

"Some things have come up and I needed to move on. And to why I did not tell you lot was that I did not won't a fuss being made." _Hope that is enough for them. It is semi the truth. (I really just did not won't Kate to find out till after I had gone. It would not be good if I told them I was leaving because of their XO. How would that look to the crew?)_ "Now I do expect all of you to treat the new CO of Hammersley with the respect and trust you do with me and if you don't I will find out. Now let's get this boat docked please. I still have to inform Maxine of what is going on. And talk to the new CO"

_Yes Mike Flynn the things that came up was me ending it all. After listening to Knocker. I should never have listened to her._

Mike shakes hands and gets hugs from some of the crew. Kate walks off without saying a thing to Mike. Both Swain and Dutchy notice Kate walking off.

Jimmy Webster POV

Dock Cairns

_What is going on out there? Why has Hammersley stopped before docking? Hang on the crew are mustering on the boat deck. But why out there and not here by the wharf? Maybe Mike finally told them what he is up too. I dam well hope so because it will make it easier on me if they already know what is happening. I wonder how Kate took the news. _

_This is why, I never really date anyone. Falling in love with someone who either cant or something else stops you from having that relationship must be hard. Thank god I am yet to experience that. But god I can't think of how Mike must be feeling. Not once but twice has he lets his heart get broken by a woman. The poor bugga. _


	10. Chapter 10

Swain

_I hope he goes and talks to her before he leaves. Tells her why he is leaving. She looks so heartbroken over it all. The last time I saw her like this was when we thought he was killed._

Once Mike has finished talking to the crew and has ordered them to get Hammersley docked before Maxine has a hissy fit about them sitting in the channel. He then heads off to talk to Kate. He has decided to bit the bullet and talk to her.

"X you in there" Mike says as he knocks on Kate's cabin door. He hears movement from the other side of the door. She opens the door.

"Can I come in and talk to you?" Kate just nods her head.

_She has been crying. I know it is because of me and I don't like seeing it but I need to tell her why I am leaving._

"What can I do for you sir" asks Kate once she has sat down on her bed. The door to her cabin is closed. Mike sits on the chair in her cabin.

"Kate I thought I should talk to you"

"Why now? You told Swain before me. Were you even going to tell me you were leaving or was I going to find out the same way as last time you let me"

"Kate please don't make this harder than it is for me."

"What about me?" _Why is it woman always think things are always about them. Or make it about them?_

"Kate you were the one that ended it. You refuse to explain to me why you did it. I tried this time. I really did and you threw it all back at me. So don't make this about you and what you won't. You made it very clear when you ended it. You get no say in what I do anymore Kate. I need to move away to give myself a chance to keep on going. Staying here around you is not helping." Kate says nothing but starts crying again.

"I am signing ownership of the house over to you. I hope you and Jim have a happy life together Kate." Mike then gets up and starts to walk out. Kate can tell he is not being fully honest with her.

"Mike what is the real reason you are leaving." Mike stops and turns to face Kate. _I am here I might as well tell her. Get it over and done with._

"Kate you know I love you. And all I won't is for you to be happy with whoever makes you happy. And since that is not me I can't stay and watch you be happy with someone else. And also you should not have to watch what you say or do around me when it comes to Jim. So I am doing this for both of us. I love you enough to allow you to live your life the way you won't without me here in Cairns to cause problems for you both. I know Jim does not like me and it be easier for you both if I leave. And also for me too. I hope you have a happy life and get the things you won't Kate." Mike gets up and leaves Kate's cabin. Kate sits there in shock. Just before he leaves he says one last thing.

"Oh Kate we will be heading to Navcom in an hour to brief Maxine please be ready to go" Kate nods her head. And once the door closes she heads to her shower.

_He still loves me. And he is doing this because he loves me enough to allow me to be with Jim. But I am not with Jim. Jim is not the reason I broke up with him. I broke up with him because of Maxine. I don't love Jim. I love him. I have to tell him but when? How? He loves me enough to let me carry on my life with the worry of him. But I won't him in my life. I don't know if I can handle him moving away. Think Kate you got to talk to him tell him the truth. I will go visit him after we have been to see Maxine. And get this all sorted out. Hopefully he won't leave hopefully I can get him to stay._


	11. Chapter 11

Maxine

_What is Hammersley doing? Why the hell has it not docked? Why the hell is it sitting just off the side of the channel near the docks? What the hell is Mike Flynn playing at? I am bloody going to ring him and find out what the hell is going on._

"Hammersley Leading Seaman Robert Dickson speaking"

"Commander White speaking I won't to talk to your Co please?"

"Sorry ma'am he is busy right now he said he be in your office in an hour" _Bloody hell he not even going to talk to me know is he._

"Tell him I won't to speak to him NOW please" Maxine replies crossly to RO

"Sorry Ma'am he has asked not to be interrupted he is busy addressing the XO and finishing off paperwork. He told me to tell you he will be in your office in an hour."

"Fine then tell him he better not be late or else" _Man knocker is pissed off._

"Yes Ma'am" Maxine then hangs up the phone. _Fine if we wants to play these game so can I_

An hour later

Mike and Kate enter Maxine office. Maxine can see that Kate has slight red and puffy eyes. _She must have been crying._

"There you go Maxine the reports for you." Replies Mike

"Thank you Mike, Now Mike is there something you need to tell me?" Maxine says in a cross tone.

"Nothing that I can think of Maxine." Replies Mike _Steve should be letting her know ever soon._

"Don't lie to me Mike. I got an email from Commander Marshall this morning."

"Oh that."

"Mike why did you not come to me?"

"Because Maxine it is personal. I asked Marshall to do it on personal grounds and he was happy to do that for me. Plus I knew if I came to you, you would do you upmost to make sure it did not happen"

"Well yes you are right there Cairns does not won't too loose a long term serving CO to another area. Plus you and Lieutenant McGregor are our best team. So yes I would not be happy about doing it and I would do my best to make sure you stayed put."

"See that is why I went via Marshall. Now if you don't Mind I need to head home and pack. Anything else for Hammersley can go through Kate. Lieutenant Commander Webster will be here soon to talk to you Maxine."

"Kate can you wait outside please I want to talk to Mike on his own."

"Kate can stay right where she is. You are going to need to address her anyway Maxine."

"Mike we need to talk about this."

"No Maxine we don't I have decided what I am doing and I am going to do it and nothing you can say will change my mind."

"Fine then Mike I will do the dam test if that will make you stay?" _Test what test is Maxine, talking about. Have they been sleeping together? Could she be pregnant?_ Mike looks at Kate and sees her thinking about something.

"No paternity test will change my mind about leaving. Ryan can easily ring me if he needs me like he has been able to do for most of his life." _What Mike could be Ryan's real father?_

"Well if that is not the reason you are leaving, then what have I said to have you running all the way to Darwin."

"Maxine this is not about bloody you. I am not leaving because of you or what you have said to me. I am leaving other reasons and I don't won't to explain it to you at present." Maxine looks over at Kate. Kate is looking at the ceiling unable to have eye contact with anyone. _Kate looks guilty, is she the reason he is leaving? Was he really that in love with her? Nar give him a few weeks in Darwin and he will be back._

"Mike is there anything I can do or say to make you stay?"

"Not at present Maxine. I need some space and time. I might be back in time but right now I need to move away from Cairns all together. I will email you once I have arrived. I better go." Mike then walks out of Maxine office and Navcom.

"Kate do you know why he is leaving?" asks Maxine. Kate stands there and thinks about what to say to Maxine.

"I know what he told me Ma'am but I am not 100% sure if it is correct or not. But right now I am still processing what he said to me as he only told me an hour ago." There is a knock on the door and Lieutenant Commander Webster enters Maxine office.

They talk for ages Kate zones out for most of it.

_He is leaving because of me. But why did he not tell me about Ryan and him possible being his father? He use to talk to me about everything. Oh that is right we don't have that relationship anymore. He doesn't even talk to me anymore about anything. I have wrecked everything between us this time. Last time it was him walking out because of our careers and the dreams I had. Now when he was prepared to give me everything I wonted and I throw it all back at him. I can't sell the house. I won't sell it. It is our home. It is the only place I won't to live._

Mike POV

_Why is it Maxine always thinks things have to do with her or are about her? What is it in general with women? When things are not going their way it becomes about them? What about me? What about how I might be feeling? And why do I have to tell her? It is between Kate and me. _

_Kate knows why I am leaving. I do feel better for telling her face to face. Much better than the last time I left with a note saying our careers and her dreams are more important and for her to follow them. My dreams that day died when I left her. But it was all for her. And here I am again walking away from her yet again. But this time she choose this path not me. _

_But it still does not make it any easier to deal with. I won't to hate her but I just can't make myself hate her. How can you hate someone who you love so deeply? Stupid Navy and their stupid rules. I wonder what she will do with the house. Will Jim make her sell it? Or will she keep it regardless of what he says. I just hope she gets everything she wants and more from him._

Sounds of tires squealing, metal crashing, crying yelling blackness, darkness


	12. Chapter 12

Sounds of tires squealing

Metal crashing, bending, buckling

Crying

Yelling

Smell of hot rubber

Blackness, darkness...

Kate gets this odd weird feeling she feels very sick and unwell. Maxine and Jimmy both notice how pale Kate has gone.

Phones start ringing off the hook in Navcom. Including Maxine phone.

Everything goes black...

_What the hell just happened? Man I hurt. What is that smell. Why is there yelling and screaming? Why can't I see anything? Why can't I move? I don't feel so well. I feel like I won't to throw up. I feel odd. I can't feel anything; No one seems to be hearing me. N0000000000000000000 I can't die. Whhhhhaaaaaaaaatttt hhhhhhaaapp…. Mike blacks out_

Maxine is on the phone she is looking at Kate and notices how pale she has gone. Once off the phone she steps out into the bullpen of Navcom

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE" Yells Maxine. One of her lieutenants points to the Television Screen on the wall that has the news channel running all day. What she sees shocks her. She looks back to Kate and the screen. She looks again. Kate looks like she is totally zoned out. Maxine looks at the screen again. As the view changes angles she sees something that shocks her. She goes white as.

"Ma'am you ok" asks Lieutenant Smith. Maxine just walks off straight to Kate. She kneels down beside Kate who is sitting down.

"Kate you there, can you hear me?" Kate does not respond to Kate. Jimmy looks oddly at Maxine

"I think Mike's been in an accident it's on the news I think it might explain the way Kate is right now"

"Lieutenant McGregor" Maxine replies in her very firm officer tone. Kate looks at her.

"Thank god Kate you had me worried. Are you ok?"

"I don't feel so well"

Maxine phone rings

"Commander Maxine White Speaking"

"This is Sergeant Ben West speaking are you in charge?"

"Yes I am sergeant. What can I do for you?"

"I am at an accident scene and one of the cars involved has two naval officers inside. We are wanting to know who they are so we can identify them." Maxine takes a large breath. Pulls herself together. _Please god don't let either of them be dead_

"Can you tell me the registration of the vehicle so I can pull up the details for you?"

"The registration is Echo Yankee Oscar 524 a blue Holden Barina" Maxine types away on her keyboard. _Dam it is Mikes car and driver_

"Do you have pen and paper ready?"

"Yes I do please go ahead"

"Ok the driver is Lieutenant Adam Jim Smith _(_Kate hears this; _what has happened to Mike that is his driver?_) And the other officer is….Commander Mike James Flynn. (Kate starts to cry) Are they ok sergeant?"

"Sorry Ma'am but I can only give that information out to immediate family members."

"Sergeant, as the Commander of Navcom Cairns I am entitled to know this information. And also I need to get officers over to Lieutenant Smith and Commander Flynn's family. Now if you are not prepared to tell me I will go to your superior and make a complaint."

"Sorry Ma'am. Both officers are at present trapped. I am not sure of their injuries. The driver is talking and the other officer is unconscious. That is all I know." _Please let him be ok. For everyone's sake._

"Ok thank you sergeant. Please inform the ambulance officers that the two naval Officers need to be taken to the Cairns Base Hospital." _Oh god I hope Mike is alive. What will I do if he dies? I need to talk to him. I need to sort out this stupid mess I have made. I need to tell him I love him._

"I will inform them of that Commander. I must go I will ring you with more details as we know more."

"Thank you" Maxine and the sergeant hang up their phones. Kate sees her hang up the phone. While Maxine has been on the phone more images are playing out on the TV showing a naval officer being removed from the trapped car. Maxine rings the Cairns Base Hospital to inform them of what is happening

"Is…he….." Kate can't even get it out.

"Kate what I am about to tell you is not going to sound good. Mike is trapped in his car along with Lieutenant Smith. The sergeant informed me that Mike is unconscious. He does not know any more than that." There is a knock on Maxine's door

HAMMERSLEY

Swain is sitting in the senior officer's mess with the TV going while finishing off some order forms for medical supplies. He looks up when he hears about a crash. As he is watching he sees one of the Navcom cars. He watches the unfolding events they are cutting away at the car. He is sure he knows this car. Then he sees what happens to be a Naval Hat being moved away. _Oh no a Naval Officer has been involved in an accident. I wonder who it is._ They start showing other images Swain can take his eyes off. The next image they show is a naval officer on a stretcher

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Swain yells without thinking. _No not Mike. Where is Kate shit nothing better happen to him? Better find Kate. _ But before he can leave Dutchy enters along with Charge and RO.

"Swain why were you yelling?" Asks Dutchy. Swain points to the screen. They all watch in silence as they witness Mike being taken away.

"You three inform the crew. Dutchy make sure we leave a watch here. I am going to find the X does anyone know where she is?"

"Last I heard she had a meeting with knocker and the new CO" Swain gets up and runs out of Hammersley. And heads straight for Navcom. He does not even care that he is not in his whites. He is more concerned about finding Kate and making sure she is ok.

Swain runs into Navcom. And does not stop till he gets to Maxine office. Ms Cruise and Captain Roth see him running. They look at each other wondering what is going on. Swain keeps going till he gets to Maxine door and then he knocks on her door.

"Come in" replies Maxine. Swain enters.

"What can I do for you Petty Officer?" Swain stands and takes a minute to even out his breathing

"I just saw the news Ma'am. And was concerned as weather Lieutenant McGregor had heard yet or not?" Swain looks at Kate and can tell she knows.

"Yes Petty Officer Commander Flynn has been involved in a car accident we don't know much and yes she does now."

"Ma'am is it ok if I take her with me to the hospital the rest of the crew are getting ready to head there now" (_Why would the whole crew go to see Mike all at once? _Maxine thinks to herself)

"Has anyone informed Ryan?" Maxine asks

"Dutchy is going to do that and then either bring him here to you or take him there depending on what he wants to do."

"Ok thank you. I will be there later on once I get things sorted here." Maxine replies. Swain leads Kate out of her office. Once out Jimmy and Maxine talk some more before Jimmy heads off.

Maxine heads out into the bullpen and is busy talking on the phone to Mike's parents. When Madeline and Jim walk over towards her. Maxine back is to them so she does not see them. But the other two do hear what she is saying.

"I am sorry that I have had to give you this news over the phone but I knew it be easier hearing it from me and not someone else"

"_Thanks Maxine. What do you know?"_

"Last lot of information I had on Mike was he was still unconscious. And heading straight to Cairns Base Hospital."

"But it happened on land. Did you tell them to take him there?"

"Yes I told them they had to take both the officers there"

"Two, there were two in his car

"Yes there was another one involved"

"Oh god not Kate too. Was Lieutenant McGregor the other passenger with him?" _Kate how do they know Kate? _

"No it was the driver of the naval car that Mike was using."

"Maxine we will be there as soon as we can. Please keep us informed as soon as you hear anything?"

"Yes will do Mel see you once you get here" Maxine hangs up and turns around to find Madeline and Jim standing behind her.

"Maxine what is going on? I get a message saying Hammersley won't be able to drop Captain Roth off tomorrow to the drop off point that we have arranged."

"Sorry Ms Cruise but Hammersley won't be sailing tomorrow as planned. The crew are in no fit state to sail. I am sorting it out that Kingston can do the drop off for you."

"No way Hammersley does it. And they do it tomorrow as planned or it stuffs everything up."

"Ms Cruise Hammersley is not sailing tomorrow and that is that. I have put them on shore leave till further notice." Maxine is interrupted by one of her officers.

"Ma'am sorry to interrupt but I thought you would like to know that Commander Flynn has made it to the hospital but still no change in his condition, and Lieutenant Smith has just been cut out and is on his way to Bas Hospital." Maxine just shakes her head.

"Thank you Lieutenant" The lieutenant walks away.

"Commander White what is going on?" Asks Jim

"Look at the news screen" replies Maxine. Madeline and Jim both look up at the news screen and watch what is unfolding in front of them.

"Was Mike involved in that?" asks Jim shock showing in his voice

"Yes he was now do you understand why I can't let Hammersley go out. They may have a new CO but even he is a close friend of Mike's they are all taking it very hard right now."

"New Co why is Hammersley getting a new CO"

"Commander Flynn requested a transfer it was approved"

"And when was I going to be told about this. This is not part of the plan Commander White."

"Ms Cruise I only just found out about it today. It was done over my head by Canberra. If you have any issues talk to them not me. Right now I have far more important things to be dealing with." With that Maxine walks off to her office. She notifies Canberra of what has happened so the crew of HMAS Larrakia can be informed. Several hours later she finally leaves Navcom to head to the hospital.

Cairns Base Hospital

No one knows anything about Mike. No one will tell them how he is doing.

Kate is sitting on the floor in the far corner away from the crew crying. Sally is sitting beside her. Talking to her. Rubbing her back.

The crew sit in silence waiting for any news. They can hear the quiet sobs of Kate. They are all worried for Mike. Swain and Dutchy and also worried for Kate and how she will handle it if Mike does not pull through.

Mike is sitting in the car the ambos and fire brigade work hard on him. Making sure he stays alive and also cutting him out of the car. He becomes their first and for most to deal with. They inserted a breathing tube into him while in the car so that his air ways stay open and if anything happens they already have access for air flow. They also insert an IV line as they notice there is blood on him and around him.

Once out of the car they put packs and bandages on him in different places to help slow down blood flow. He is still not responding to anything they say or do to him. They rush him straight to Cairns Base Hospital. Status One.

Once he arrives the doctors take over straight away and wheel him straight into theatre. They say nothing to no one. As the doctors have no idea what to say just yet. So much is going on. They don't even know if he will make it out of theatre alive yet.

He has no idea what is going on around him or too him. He feels nothing, Sees nothing, hears nothing

Everything for Mike is still black…


	13. Chapter 13

Kate can't even think straight she is so worry about Mike. Charge brings her a coffee which she does drink. She knows everyone is here. But she is in her own world. Sally is sitting beside her. Sally is worried for about her. Swain comes over.

"How is she doing?"

"Well she drunk the coffee Charge brought over but I doubt she even registered it was coffee. She seems so lost Chris."

"You would be too Hun, if you were in her shoes."

"I know Chris but still it is hard to watch"

"Yes it is. We nearly lost him once before but for us he is just a crew member, but for her and him their feelings go far deeper. And the last incident was only a few months ago now. If he doesn't make it this time I am not sure how she will cope. Last time at least she had a boat to run and crew to order around. This time there is nothing."

"Chris he has to make it. We got to stay positive if not for ourselves but for her."

"I know Hun. But he has been in theatre for a while now and that is normally not good." Swain sits down beside Sally and puts his arm around her.

"We will be there for her no matter what." Sally says. Swain nods his head to agree.

"She needs her family now more than anything. And that is what we are family"

Everyone is sitting around when Maxine walks in. As soon as Ryan sees her he gets up and runs over to her and hugs her. Nothing is said. They both then walk back to the group and Maxine sits Ryan down before she goes off towards Swain.

"How she going" Maxine whispers to Swain

"She has been like this since we got here. She won't say anything. All she does is quietly cry."

"Have we heard anything?"

"Nothing all we know is that he is still in theatre and that is all."

"Just so you know Hammersley is on shore leave till further notice"

"Thank you Ma'am" replies Swain. Maxine then heads over to Ryan and pulls him close to her.

_I feel so bad now. She really does care for him. And here I was trying to make my move on him. And make sure she kept her hands off. Knowing she would not refuse me when I threw her the career and work lines. Now I feel bad. He must be moving because of her. She did as I asked her to do and then he goes and transfer. I now know why. It was because of her. He must love her so deeply that he can't stay here. I hope he makes it for her sake more than anything._

Several hours later a doctor appears. It is around 2200hrs. Mike was rushed in at 1400 hours to theatre

"Family of Commander Flynn" replies the doctor

"She is over there in the corner" Maxine replies pointing to where Kate is with Swain and Sally. Kate gets up off the floor. Swain gets up to go with her. _At least she is accepting the fact the Kate is family to Mike. It will make it easier for all involved._

"And you are?"

"A close friend she will need my support when you tell her. Plus I am the boats coxswain. I be able to explain things in more English terms for everyone" Swain replies to the doctor

"Ok you both follow me please we need to talk in private." Kate, Swain and the doctor head to a private room so the doctor can talk to them about Mike.

"My name is Dr Tony Moore. I am the doctor who has been working on Commander Flynn. And you two are?"

"I am Petty Officer Coxswain Chris Blake known as Swain. And she is Lieutenant Kate McGregor. She is Mike's partner. X the doctor is going to talk to us now about the Boss. Ok" Kate just nods her head. The doctor gives Swain a weird look

"So how bad is it?"

"Ok then. When Commander Flynn came in this afternoon he was unconscious. His breathing was irregular so we decided to do the breathing for him. He also had some wounds that were bleeding. I am not sure what happened at the crush scene but Mike did sustain some very life threating injuries. I was informed he did have to be cut out. Most of his injuries are to his left hand side. He suffered a lot of internal bleeding. His injuries are as follows. Broken arm in 2 places, several broken ribs. A broken leg. His lung collapsed in theatre, we have inserted a small tube to help prevent anymore air getting trapped and collapsing his lung again. He had a number of bust blood vessels internally. Part of his liver had to be removed. His pancreas had a cut which we were able to repair. His spleen is swollen and inflamed so we do have to monitor that over the next few days. He also has several deep cuts on his body. We did a scan of his head and that has come back clear but this does not explain why he is unconscious I am hoping it is just his body's way of dealing with the trauma of what happened. He is also badly bruised all over. At this stage I can't tell you if he will or will not make it. Until he wakes up we have no idea if he will be brain damaged or not. And what his memory will be like. We have him on a breathing machine and in a drug induced coma. I am going to keep him this way for several days. Just to give his body and his lung a chance to start healing. IF the next few days go well and we have no set back's I will start to bring him out of the drug induced coma. But remember even if I do this he may not wake up. His chances of making it are slim at present only time will tell if he will make it and how badly he is affected by it all" Kate just sits there.

"Oh god his parents what do I tell them. How do I tell them?" says Kate she is in shock.

"When they arrive I am happy to explain to them what is going on for you."

"Thank you, doctor. Is it possible for Kate to see him?" replies Swain

"Sure is he is in ICU right now. She can visit him. But I don't wont there being more than two people at a time in the room with him."

"No problem I will let the rest of the crew know how he is doing. Once we have taken her to him."

The Doctor leads them to where ICU is. Kate sees all these tubes and lines coming off Mike. She starts crying again.

"Ma'am it is ok. They there to help him" replies Swain. Pulling her into him and then leading her to Mike bed side. He pulls a chair up for her and she sits down in it. She takes Mike hand and rests her head beside it sobbing quietly. Swain leaves. The doctor watches on from outside.

"Excuse me but do those two have a very tight bond?"

"Yes they do they have worked together for the last four years. It was not till his near death via drug runners a few months ago did we know that there was more to them. Well that they had far deeper feelings for each other. Why do you ask?"

"Well when she reached for his hand and touched it his heart rate slowed down. Also something I did not say in front of her as I could tell she was struggling with it all but he has lost a fear amount of blood. How he survived I am not sure. We put in a number of units into him I lost count after number eight. I just told them to keep pumping it in."

"They both have this carming effect on each other. If either of them are pissed off and as long as it is not with each other the other one can always carm the other one down and get them thinking straight again. It is only just in the last few months have I noticed that there is more to these two than just CO and XO. Oh God he better make it."

"They work together. But the rules?"

"There are a few things going on that neither of them can control. This has caused some grief for both of them. So much so that Mike was leaving Cairns for Darwin. He won't be going to Darwin for a while yet anyway."

"No he won't. Now is there another number we can get just in case we need to contact any of you?"

"Yes there is mine." Swain writes down his mobile number for the doctor "Ring me if you need anything I will try my best to get it sorted for you"

"Thank you Chris now I better go check on my other patients. Will you be right telling the rest of them?"

"Yes I will be fine." They both head off.

Swain arrives back where the rest of the crew are. Maxine speaks up first

"How bad is it?" Maxine says with some emotion in her voice

"It is not looking good. Kate is with him right now. He is in ICU and a drug induced coma. Right now his chance of surviving is very slim."

"Swain. What injuries does he have?" asks Charge

"He has several injuries. He is on a breathing machine for a collapsed lung, broken leg and arm. Internal damage, broken ribs. And due to the injuries he lost a lot of blood, far too much blood. He had a lot of internal bleeding. His spleen is inflamed which means infection can set in easier as it won't be working as well. Loads of bruising and a number of wounds, mainly on his left side. The doctor is not sure if he will make it yet. And if he does they not sure if he will wake up or not."

"How is Kate taking it all?" Asks Maxine

"She is um….upset. I don't think she took much in she is worried about his parents and how to tell them. The doctor said as soon as they get here he will explain it to them. Also only two of us can be in there at any given time. And I can't see Kate leaving his side so we will all need to take turns to make sure she has someone with her. We need to make sure she gets rest, and eats and drinks."

"No problem Swain we will set up a roster. Anyone willing to sit with her let me know." Replies Dutchy

"Shit I forgot to ring to other people" says Swain. Everyone looks at Swain

"Pete, Spider and Nikki. I never rang them and told them something had happened to the boss."

"Chris I will ring Nikki. You ring Pete he is working with Spider." Replies Sally

"You won't need to ring me guys I have just arrived" replies Pete. Everyone turns

"Who rang you?"

"Well your new CO is my old CO, he rang me as soon he found out and had time and I got on the first flight here. Spider sends his wishes and Nikki said once she docks she will ring. She is not due in port for another three days. I have to send her email updates every day or I am in the dog box." This remark has the crew grinning at Pete. Everyone gives Pete hugs par Dutchy. He has no idea who this person is. But he does feel threatened by him.

"Thanks Pete for that" replies Sally.

"No Problem it gave me something to do."

"How long you here for?" asks Swain

"Until they tell me to go back. With a ship stopper already injuried we can't sail anyway. But I did tell them back in Darwin that if they need me here I am more than happy to help out. As I have this feeling there is one lady who won't be leaving his bedside for a while. So I said if Hammersley needs an XO so it can sail I would be more than happy to do it. The boss at Darwin thought it was nice of me but asked how I would know these things. When I told her it is my old boss and crew he understood. And said take as much time as I need. They putting Larrakia into dry dock to do some work on her."

"You mean they finally going to do what I have been asking to be done for the last three months X?"

"Yes Sir they are" they both smile at each other.

There is loads of talking. After a roster is set up everyone par Sally head home. Sally decided to take the first shift with Kate. When Sally enters the room. Kate head is on the bed she is asleep. Mikes hand is in her hand.

"Nurse Can you bring in another bed for Lieutenant McGregor and a soft comfy chair as well please?"

"Sorry Ma'am but we can't do that"

"You're new here correct?"

"Yes I am. I started yesterday afternoon"

"Well we do things a tad different here to normal hospitals. This hospital allows extra beds and sits in their rooms. The lieutenant will not be leaving the Commanders side and sleeping in a chair is not going to be good for her. So please do as I have asked. And if you are not sure, talk to another nurse. The navy run things slightly differently to other hospitals."

"Ok Ma'am"

The nurse heads off and gets what has been asked for by Sally. And brings it back to the room with a senior nurse. Sally sits in the lazy boy. The senior nurse and Sally decide it is best to leave Kate where she is for now.


	14. Chapter 14

Over the next two days there was no change in Mike's condition. Kate refused to leave his side. Even after his parents have arrived in Cairns. Kate did eat and drink but only when made too. She was blaming herself for Mike being like he was. His parents already knew that she had ended it. No one knew really what to do. She seemed be shutting herself off from everyone.

Kate would sit by his bed and when she fell asleep someone would always move her to the other bed so she could at least sleep a little better. And when she would wake she go straight back to Mikes side.

On the third day. Sally was finally able to get her to leave the hospital. She took Kate home. The home that she and Mike hade brought together. When she got inside with the help of Sally the smell and sight of the house she broke down and cried.

"This was meant to be our home. Our future. What happens if he never wakes up?" Kate says while sliding down the wall onto the floor

"He will wake up we got to stay positive Kate"

"But what if he doesn't pull through or he doesn't remember me? How am I going to deal with that? Last time I was able to blame the Navy this time I can only blame myself."

"Do not blame yourself Kate this is not your fault"

"Yes it is I ended everything. I cancelled Tahiti. And told him I never wanted us to anything more than CO and XO. Even after we brought this house together. I still threw it all in his face. Even when he was prepared to give up everything for me. I let Knocker's words get to me. Sally I can't live without not again. What if I never get to tell him to his face with him awake that I still love him?" Kate starts really crying now. Letting everything out. The stress, the worry, and the anger of everything.

"Kate come here" Sally pulls Kate into her chest and they sit there on the floor. Sally holding Kate while Kate lets everything out. This is the first time Kate has truly cried and expressed how she is feeling to anyone. Sally sits there with her.

_The poor thing. I hope Mike's makes it so that she can bring him back here to their home. Which I must say looks nice. Modest but nice. I hope I never have to go through this with Swain. Thank god she feels like she can trust me. To tell someone what she is feeling must be hard for her. She always seems so brave. But she can't blame herself for what has happened._

After about 10 to 15mins Kate stops crying and moves.

"I'm going to have a shower make yourself at home" replies Kate as she gets up and heads upstairs to her bedroom. The bedroom she is meant to be sharing with Mike. Once in the shower Kate starts crying again. When Kate finally gets out of the shower she dresses and goes and finds a teddy that Mike had brought her from their first relationship nine years ago at Watson Bay. She curls up on the bed with the bear and before long she has fallen asleep holding the bear very close to her chest. About 45mins later Sally starts to worry she heads up stairs to see if Kate is ok. She finds Kate asleep on the bed holding a teddy. Sally closes the door and then walks back down stairs she rings Swain and lets him know what is happening.

Over those first few days that Mike is in hospital, the crew of Hammersley have decided that they would like to go back to work. They wont to be there for their boss and for the X but they also feel like they could be doing more. So Jimmy and Pete have agreed that they will stay on and work on Hammersley till further notice. Pete organises for Spider to be transferred to Hammersley so he can keep an eye on him.

Ms Cruise was not at all happy that she had to brief a new CO and XO on what was going on. She was demanding that Lieutenant McGregor return to active service and that her personal leave was to be cancelled. Commander Marshall came up from Canberra to talk to Ms Cruise and also to visit Mike and his parents to see how things were going. Marshall turned down Madeline's request and said that she either accepts the acting CO and XO, or do it herself. She was not happy about this. When she went to the Defence Force Ministry and he agreed with Marshall. That got Madeline even more pissed off. She is so use to getting things her way.

After talking to the doctors and the crew Maxine decides that Hammersley will sail in two days. This makes it nearly one week since the car accident that put both Lieutenant Smith and Commander Flynn in hospital. Lieutenant Smith injuries were not too bad. Well if you consider two broken legs not to bad compared what Commander Flynn has suffered with. There has been plenty of well wishes and support coming in for Mike from all over the naval fleet. No one really knew how he had truly impacted the Navy till something like this happened and word slowly got around. His near death a few months ago caused a stir but within a few hours they had him back. This time he has been sitting in a hospital bed for four days in a drug induced coma with no signs of any change in his condition. Maxine was starting to get concerned for Kate. And her wellbeing. But after Swain spoke to her. She felt a tad better that Sally was keep a close eye on her. Swains parents and even Sally's parents were coming up to help with the care of Chloe.

On the fourth day the doctors decided since there was no chance in Mike's condition that they would start to slowly reduce the sedatives in his system to bring him out of the drug induced coma. They planned to redo his scans and x-ray's once he was out of the drug induced coma. The doctors told Mike's parents and Kate that it could take up to four days for the effects of the drugs to wear off and for him to show any signs of waking up.

Hammersley the day before it sails

The crew are busy getting the ship ready to go. They are loading supplies and checking everything. The crew won't to make this first patrol with the acting CO and Pete as easy as possible. Jimmy feels better knowing Pete will be with him as the crew already know him. This of course makes the transition for the Acting CO much easier. Most of the crew par a couple are more than happy to be doing something and getting back to work. Swain is worried about Kate and how she will handle things if Mike does not wake up. And Ryan is worried too as Ryan is Mike's god son.

The following Morning before they sail Ms Cruise and Jim with a team of SAS arrive on board Hammersley. They are all on board when Swain comes up with an update on Mike.

"Sir, permission to address the crew on an update on Commander Flynn" asks Swain

"Go Ahead Swain no need to ask for permission when it comes to Mike"

"Thank you Sir." Swain goes to the ships mic system

"Here Swain speaking I have received word from the hospital 5mins ago letting me know that Commander Flynn is fully out of the drug induced coma. They say it may take a couple of more days before he may wake up. The test's they ran this morning show everything is healing well and there is no internal infection yet or signs of damage to the brain. Our thoughts are with his family at this time. That is all." The whole ship is quiet. Pete arrives on the bridge. Jim looks oddly at Pete

"Ok where is the X?" asks Jim

"Right here thank you Captain Roth" replies Pete. He remembers this guy. And is not too happy to see him here. At first Swain and Pete thought he was the reason for the breakup of Mike and Kate but since Kate's little break down with Sally they now know Maxine was a key factor in it all. But they are not letting anyone else know that.

"You are not the executive officer of Hammersley where is Lieutenant McGregor?" as if he does not know. But she is not family as far as he is concerned. He wont's her.

"Jim. Kate is with Mike and his family right now" replies Swain not really caring what Jim thinks about it.

"But she is not family?" replies Jim crossly. _Bloody Mike even when he is on deaths door he still has a hold on that girl. When will she realise he is married to his boats and will never leave them not even for her._

"She is there as requested by his parents. There is nothing we can do. Commander Marshall and Commander White approved her leave. Now Jim we have a boat to run." Replies Swain before sitting down in his chair and guiding Hammersley out to sea.

Cairns Base Hospital

Kate and Mike's parents are waiting by his side for any change in his condition. He is out of the drug induced coma. But is showing no signs of waking up. Kate is upset with this she was so hoping that he would just wake up. She so badly wont's him awake. The doctor had to remind her, a number of times that it could be a few more days before he wakes. The human body is an interesting thing. It will do things just to help itself heal and mend. He says that maybe his body is not ready for him to be awake. It might need more time to repair. And that while in the coma. His body can work on repairing itself and not doing a number of other things as well.

The doctor goes through the test results. The spleen has returned to its normal size which is a relief for them. His body should be able to fight infection fine now. But they will still keep an eye on it. His liver results via his blood work are starting to show that they are dropping to a more normal acceptable level. His urine output is good too. He is going to see if Mike will breathe on his own tomorrow. If he can this is a good sign. If not there might be damage to the brain that they can't see on the scans.

Now he is out of the drug induce coma Kate is refusing to leave his side again. It takes some talking from the doctor; Mike's parents and Sally to get her to head home even for a couple of hours. This time Mikes mum Mel takes her back to the house that her and Mike brought. Mel is surprised that they still own it.

When they arrive back. Kate heads straight to the bedroom has a shower then lays down and has a nap while holding the bear. Mel walks around. She goes into the office that Mike and his dad set up the day that they moved all Kate's stuff in and other items that Mike and Kate had brought. As Mel is looking around the room a photo takes her by surprise. It is a family photo that Kate is also included in.

_She never moved it. I can tell by the way she has been she still loves him. But I would love to know why she did what she did. Mike has not been himself since she ended it. He is always so distant when I ring. And then he decides to move to Darwin because of her. I wish I knew why she did what she did so I could understand better. I just hope he makes it so they both can be happy together. The way they were the day they moved her stuff into this house along with the items that they brought together making it a home was lovely to see. It was so lovely to see Mike so happy. So in love. These two belong together. My son has to make it for everyone's sake not just Kate's but for the rest of his family. _

Mel leaves the office and goes and makes herself a hot drink before she sits down and watches some TV.

Several Days have passed there is still no change in Mikes condition. Hammersley has dropped off the SAS guys and has also dropped Ms Cruise off at a different location. The crew are pleased to be doing something. They are worried about Mike but having work to do is making it easier to deal with in a way. They don't spend loads of time sitting thinking. They spend time working. It helps with the passing days. As word gets to them each day of no change in his condition some of the crew are worried others look at it as an improvement at least he is not going backwards. Swain gets twice daily updates from Sally. Swain wont sot know how Kate is doing and holding up to it all. They are all worried about her mental state and how she will cope if the worse does happen.

Over those few days the Doctor try's each day to see if Mike will breathe on his own. The first two days there is no sign of him even attempting to breath. On the third day when they remove the breath machine they sit and wait the allocated time about 15secs later they see his chest rise. The doctor watches closely. Mike takes several unsteady breaths before his body starts getting a normal breathing rhythm going. Mike is breathing on his own. This is a good sign. He may still be unconscious but he is breathing on his own. Kate is relieved to hear this. It gives her some hope. _Maybe he can pull through. Maybe I will get my change to have him in our home. Have our family. Have everything we have dreamed of._

Hammersley has been out at sea for five days when word comes in about Mike.

"Hear there. Captain speaking. I have just received word from Cairns Base Hospital that Commander Flynn is now breathing on his own. He is still unconcious. That is all" is heard throughout the ship. The crew breathe a sigh of relief that is one hurdle over. Breathing on his own is a good sign.


	15. Chapter 15

It had been a week since Mike had started to breathe on his own.

Three weeks since the accident happened.

Three weeks since Kate and Mike's world was thrown upside down.

Three weeks since anyone had heard Mikes voice.

Three weeks since the effects of the accident on the Navy itself.

Three weeks since everyone who knew Mike felt a change within themselves and those around them

Three weeks of daily prayers

Three weeks of waiting for news

AND…

There was still no sign of him waking up. Even though he was still unconscious his body was healing nicely. His broken bones were knitting well together. His lung was repairing itself nicely. The liver was finally back to normal. But a close eye would be paid to it over the next few months. Just to make sure it stays that way. His spleen seemed to be working fine as well as there had been no sign on infection since stopping the IV antibiotics.

In general the doctors where at a lost as to why he was still unconscious. His body was healing well. His scans where not showing any problems anywhere. His bloods looked normal. But why was he still asleep. He was no longer required to be in ICU so they moved him to another ward and a more private room.

Hammersley

On Hammersley a number of sailors were starting to be concerned for Mike and Kate. They knew he was still unconscious. Most were pleased to be doing something. Anything was better than sitting and waiting for news on Mike. Dutchy was starting to come around to liking Pete. Even more so when it came to 2Dad's but Spider knew better than to cross Pete. 2Dads had not learnt at all from the year he spent under Pete.

Jimmy was starting to get concerned for his mate Mike. He sent an email out to friends of his and Mike's to let them know how things were going. He could tell the crew of Hammersley were concerned for Mike and his XO, but he could not fault them. They worked well and as a great team. He knew that if anything happened to Mike, his family would be well looked after by this lot. Hammersley may have been one of his babies but Mike also loved his family and would do anything for them. Jimmy decided if Mike did not make it he would make sure his family did not have to worry about anything. If they needed something and could not afford it he would make sure they got it. Jimmy can't see Kate coming back to work here on Hammersley to many memories for her. One look at her when he first met her he knew she was the one in the photo Mike had. [I]_The one person who had Mike's heart, Mike would have done anything at that time for her. It explained to Jimmy why Mike had been a tad slow at coming off Hammersley the second time around. He must have been worried that Kate would do it to him again. And she did. He may of left her back then but she did the same thing to him again as she did last time. She stopped any chance of them being a family but what is she scared of. [/i]_

The photo that is hidden in his book Homer. The photo no one saw par two people Jeff and Jimmy. Jeff sadly was killed in a boarding gone wrong in the gulf. Well he died two weeks later due to complications to the injuries he sustained. He was not expected to live. But it did give his family and close friends a change to say goodbye to him. Mike blamed himself for that just like Kate is now. [i]_when will those two learn hurting each other is not going to fix or solve anything. They just need to bite the dam bullet and accept that they are meant for each other. I just hope they have a chance now. I hope Mike wakes up and Kate tells him how she real feels you can tell she still loves him. Why else would she be at his bedside like she is and so wound up over it all. The poor woman is a mess. [/i]_

Navcom Cairns

Maxine's Office

"Kate I have been thinking. I know your leave is due up and you are meant to return back to Hammersley on Monday but I have another idea for you."

"What is that Maxine?" asks Kate quietly

"I was thinking that maybe you could help me out here at Navcom. Do a few hours a day it gives you a chance to be on shore and with Mike as well. I also feel and please don't bite my head off here. But I feel sending you out on Hammersley right now will not be best for you. Pete has agreed to stay on as long as needed and so has Jimmy. Hammersley is in good hands Kate. I am just concerned about you."

"Thank you Maxine for your concern, but I would prefer to be with Mike"

"I know that Kate but if you won't to keep your job you are going to need to do this. Canberra has approved it already for me. All you need to do is a couple of hours a day. And it keeps everyone happy. Plus it will help my work load a lot."

"Ok then I will do it" Kate replies feeling a tad pushed into it.

"Right then Kate I will see you Monday about 1100hrs ok for you? Gives you a chance to see Mike in the morning and then once done here you can go back and visit him."

"Yes that will be fine." Kate goes to get up.

"Kate wait a minute, we also need to talk about some other things." [I]Great what does she won't with me now [/i]

"Yes Ma'am?" Kate asks questionly

"Kate I won't to explain to you about that day here in my office. The day that Mike got hurt." Kate just nods her head

"What do you need to explain, whatever it is, is between you and Mike"

"No Kate it also involves you too. That day in my office I should not made things about me. I thought Mike was leaving because I was refusing the paternity test for Ryan. One drunken night 20years ago. But the way you were looking and the way he looked at you I now feel sorry for the things I said to you a number of weeks ago. And then when you went pale even before we found out what had happened. I realised then that whatever you and Mike have runs deep. Deeper than I thought. I feel sorry for making you choose him or both your careers. But I had my reasons for doing it. I had people higher above making decisions without me. Right now I can't explain why and who. But please believe me I am very sorry for what I said. I hope you can forgive me at some stage. And am I right to presume he was leaving because of you?"

"Thank you for that Maxine. He told me he was leaving because of me. I can't blame him though. I stuffed it all up again." Maxine looks questionly at Kate

"What do you mean by that Kate?"

"Nothing you need to worry about Ma'am."

"I hope so Kate. Now if you need anything give me a ring otherwise I will see you here on Monday"

"Thank you and yes I will see you Monday." Kate gets up and leaves Maxine office.

[i]What was Kate going on about? Stuffing it up again with Mike? [/i]

Cairns Base Hospital

Mike's parents and Kate are beside his bedside when the doctor enters.

"Hello all how we doing today?"

"Be better once this boy wakes up" replies Mel Flynn

"Yes I bet. Now I was talking with some other doctors and they suggest that maybe we try bringing in some other family members someone Mike is very close too. They said this might help him wake up. Brothers, sisters, children, that sort of thing. Sometimes bringing in these sorts of people can be of help. Sometimes they are not. Also another doctor said that going by the way Mike Flynn was like after he had the shrapnel in his leg and was up and about when he was meant to be resting his body might just be in what can be called shut down mode. Where his body shuts down anything it does not need for survival and works on just healing itself. This normally does not last this long. I personally think we need to go with the first option and bring in a close family member and see if that works. What do you lot think about that."

"I suppose we could try." Replies Mel.

"When would you won't to do this?" asks Kate

"As soon as you guys can organise it to be honest. I would really like to get Mike to wake up sooner rather than later. "

"Ok Doctor we will organise it thing." Replies Mel. The doctor leaves the room.

"Kate I think we should get Alisha and Brent to bring Lizzie up" replies Tom. Kate looks at Tom and just looks total pissed off.

"No bloody way is she coming here"

"Why not Kate it might help him wake up?"

"There is no way in hell is she seeing him like this. She needs good memories of him. Not memories of him like this. She needs to keep those caring, loving, fun memories she has of him. Not him flat on his back unconscious. With no way of knowing if he will wake up. No kid should have to witness this. So no I won't allow it." Kate then gets up and walks out of the room.

[i]Why is Kate yelling? I think that is Kate's voice. I can't fully understand what she is saying but I can hear her.

Hang on where am I?

Why can't I move?

Why is everything black?

KATE!

Nooooooooooooo they can't me

What is wrong with me?

Ok let's check this again. Before I start to worry.

Ok body move. Ok body won't move. I can't move anything.

Right let's try and open my eyes. Dam they won't open. That must be why it is so dark.

Ok let's try and talk. Kate? Ok I can hear myself saying it but it is not getting to the room my mouth is not moving. Dam I can't talk to them. Them?

Ok what is that beeping I can hear beeping. Listen come on listen harder Mike. Ok is that some sort of machine but one type of machine. Ok think Mike. You can't move, you can't open your eyes, you can't even talk. Maybe you are in hospital.

Ok Mike what was the last thing you remember…..

Car sitting in the Naval Car with Adam talking then nothing then all these sounds, and smells then nothing. Ok maybe I have been in a car accident.

How long have I been out of it for?

How long have I been like this for?

Is my family here? Are yes mum, dad and Kate are there I can hear them. But where is Lizzie. Lizzie where is Lizzie. Get a grip Mike. Kate won't let her in this room if you are injured badly. She will use some sort of excuse to refuse her being allowed in. But that is Kate for you protecting her from seeing back things.

Ok this is weird laying here on a bed. I would take it I am on some sort of bed. Listening to mum and dad talking. What where is Kate? I thought she was in here? Maybe she just came to check up on me. She does not love me anymore.

Why would I expect her to be here beside me? Mike don't cry. Get a grip man. Oh what the hell no one will see me crying or hear me I can cry and not have to be brave for once. I can be human for a chance.

Why did I stuff this all up? What did I do so badly in a past life to be thrown into this mess? All I have ever wonted with her is to be a family. That will never happen now. Mike just let it all out now it will help you get over it all help you start to mend some. [/i]

Mel looks at Mike.

"Tom are those tears on Mike's face?"

"I am not sure dear I think we need to get the doctor asap" [i]Doctor I must be in a hospital[/i] the doctor comes in after they buzz for him

"Doctor, those look like tears are they?"

"By the looks of those I would say they are tears. Maybe Mike is in there after all" replies the doctor. Mikes parents smile.

[i]Of course I am in here. You lot just can't hear me that is all. But I am here. [/i]


	16. Chapter 16

[color=red][i]Of course I am in here. You lot just can't hear me that is all. But I am here. [/i][/color]

_[i]I am here. MUM, DAD._

_Man I do not like this feeling. I feel so hopeless. Why do they think I might not be in here? Of course I am here. Where else would I be. _

_Right Mike, start thinking straight and normal. At least you know your tears seem to work. Maybe if you will yourself enough you can open your eyes. Or get your mouth to say something. Maybe you can get a finger to move. What should I try first? Ok let's try and open these eye lids so I can see where I am. Come on eye lids open. Eyes move. Come on I got to fight this. I got to see them. I got to let them know I am here. Dam not working at all._

_Stay positive Mike you going to have to work at this by the looks. Ok why do I feel pain, all over body pain? Ok this is uncomfortable. Great someone get me some pain killers quick this hurts. And what is that itching feeling on my leg and arm. Ok maybe try to move now that I can semi feel something. _

_OUCH! That bloody hurt. Dam no one has noticed. Dam nothing must of moved. Ok now I feel nothing. That is better that pain was horrible. But I can't feel anything again. Great they must be drugging me well._

_Well at least I can hear. That is something._

_Ok all that work has made me tired. Feel like I need to sleep. Better get some sleep and rest. I am going to need all my strength. [/i]_

Mike's parents were relieved that there was some sign form Mike that he may pull through this. But why was he crying? They thought.

No one knew par Mike why he was crying that day. For the next four days there were no more signs from Mike. Par the odd tear here and there. The doctors started to think that maybe Mike was never going to wake up.

[i]_Right let's try this again Mike. I got to fight this. Mum and Dad need me and so does Lizzie._

_Move eyelids…nothing_

_Move mouth to try and talk…nothing_

_Move a part of my body…that was hopeless they seem to have me well drugged maybe that is why I can't move, talk or open my eyes._

_How many times do I have to do this before it will work? A lone tear falls from Mike_

_Am I ever going to get out of this hell? Come on lord I know I don't go to church but do you think this is fear on me and my family. They are right there I can hear them but I can't tell them I am here._

_This is not fear at all._

_All I hear is my parents talking. They talk about Kate, Alisha, Brent, Lizzie, Tim. I remember Maxine coming in at one stage. But Kate has she been back since I last heard her yelling my parents? Or was she just there to tell them off. What happened that day? God I miss her. And here I was going to Darwin to get away from her. _

_She really has moved on then. (Another tear falls down Mike's face) She's not been back._

_Right let's try this again Mike. Stop dwelling on the past you got far more important things to think of first. Oh hang on I feel sleepy again. God whatever they are giving me is good stuff. I might need to have some of this when on the boat. It will at least let me get some good sleep._

_No doctor don't give up I am here. I am in here please don't tell them that maybe I won't wake up I am in here. Please god let me give them a sign I am here. That I am alive in here. That my body is just not working for me. It is doing its own thing. Dam you God. When I really need you to help me. You let me down._

Mel and Tom are at Kate's place having dinner with her. During dinner they address the Lizzie issue again

"Come on Kate why won't you let her go and see him."

"I told you before. I don't won't her seeing him like he is. I don't want her having memories of him lying on a bed unconscious. It is hard enough on me seeing him like that. Think about how she would handle it."

"Kate she is eight years old."

"I don't care about that" Kate gets up from the table and walks to the kitchen with her plate. Mel follows her.

"Kate this is not like you to be like this. Tell me what is really going on here. What is your real reason for all of this? Tell us so we can help."

"There is nothing you can do Mel. I am the only one to blame for all of this."

"No Kate he was in an accident. That was not your fault"

"It was my fault don't you see. He would not have been in that dam bloody car if he was not leaving Cairns for Darwin. He was leaving because of me. Because I listened to Knocker. I ended his chance of having a family with me yet again. And he was unable to handle it this time with both of us still on the same boat." Kate has tears falling down her face. Mel looks oddly at Kate

"Kate he walked out on you last time remembers?"

"Not entirely true there Mel."

"Well explain then Kate so we understand."

"That is for Mike to tell you not me, Mel"

"Well then Kate why won't you let us bring Lizzie up here then. What are you afraid off?"

"Can't you just respect my wishes and not bring her up here. I'm just not ready for the questions to that part of our past yet." Kate leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs and shuts the door to her bedroom. Mel and Tom do the dishes and talk

"Mel honey I think we need to respect Kate here. I think by pushing this we may do more harm than good. This is hard on Kate. Though I would love to know what Maxine said to her."

"I think you might be right Tom. Yes Maxine has some answering to do. But Tom how long can we put off Alisha and Brent from visiting. She wont's to see her big brother Tom and she has a right too."

"I know Mel but if Lizzie comes before Kate is ready it might make things worse."

"And what if it helps Mike. And Alisha won't wait too much longer before she gets Brent to drive her up here with the kids. She said to me today that she is thinking of coming up on Friday. What do I say to her sorry but Kate does not wont Lizzie up here. What are they going to think then?"

"Maybe we take Lizzie somewhere and let Alisha see Mike. That way Lizzie doesn't get to see Mike and that will keep Kate happy hopefully. But we are going to have to tell her Mel. And she is not going to like it one bit."

"I know Tom I will tell her in the morning. But I also think it might help Kate having her up here too. Gives Kate something to look forward too. I know she is worried about Mike. But she needs to stop blaming herself and pull it together."

Mel and Tom talk some more before heading back to their motel.

Kate sits on her bed holding her teddy. She cries herself to sleep again. The same routine she has been through for the last few days. She gets up has breakfast goes to see Mike, then Navcom, Then back to Mike, then home, Dinner, Shower, Bed cry and fall asleep before doing it all over again.

Friday

Mike

_Man why can't I show them any sign that I am in here. That I am ok well I think I am ok. I can't move or talk. Go I have to show some sign please god help me. They need me. My Family need me._

_I have to keep trying. I got to make some sort of break at some stage. A sign. Something. God this is so frustrating. Knowing they are there but not being able to do anything._

_I hope Kate visits today. I heard her yesterday. It was nice to hear her talking to me. It gave me hope. But it is not her fault I am like this why is she blaming herself for the condition I am in. She was not there when it happened. I had left her in Maxine office._

_When I wake up I have to tell her it is not her fault._ I just wanted her to be happy and not have to worry about what I might say or do to affect any new relationship or future she may have with Jim. [/i]

Kate

[i]_Why did I allow them to come up? I know I can't stop his sister from visiting but surely they could have found someone to look after Lizzie. They be here later on. I better finish this off for Maxine then go visit Mike before his sister turns up. She said she meet us all at the motel where Tom and Mel are staying. Mel booked a room for them at the same motel. I just hope they keep it quiet and they don't say anything to anyone. [/i]_

Navcom

Maxine's office

"Commander White any news on Commander Flynn yet?"

"No not yet. How are things going with Hammersley?"

"Would be better if things had no changed. Anyway I am here to tell you need to task Hammersley them to pick up the Captain Roth and his troops from this location." Madeline passes Maxine the info. Maxine looks it over. She checks where Hammersley is placed

"Ok Ms Cruise Hammersley is about eight hours away from that location."

"Good." Ms Cruise then walks out of Maxine office

[i]God that woman gets on my nerves. Walking around if she owns Hammersley and its crew. I can't wait for her to be gone from here. She is driving me insane and the crew of Hammersley insane.

Kate seems far away today hardly focusing on what she is doing I think I am going to send her off early today I think. She not getting anything done at all. [/i] Maxine goes and sends Kate home.

Hammersley

"Sir message from Navcom we need to go to this location and pick up Captain Roth and his team."

"Thanks RO. Swain Steer port 310, revolutions 1800"

"Steer port 310, revolutions 1800" relays Swain.

"Well looks like our ETA to home has been delayed guys sorry about that."

"Not your fault Sir" replies Pete

"I know but we all won't to go see Mike and check on Kate we have been out here for three weeks now without much of a break. And I do appreciate the hard work all of you have put in considering the nature of it all. I am honoured to be able to work with such an amazing team."

"Why thank you for that Sir." Replies Swain

Hammersley cuts through the waves heading towards it new location. The crew not looking forward to having Jim on board.

Cairns Base Hospital

Kate is sitting by Mikes bedside talking to him when something gets her attention…..


	17. Chapter 17

_Kate is here again. I enjoy her visits. Not that I don't enjoy it when my parents are here but it is nice to have Kate talking to me. But she sounds very upset today. Why? What has happened? She says Maxine let her go early today. That is good to hear._

_I wish Kate would stop blaming herself for this._

_Hang on what's Max got to do with this? To do with what you did? Kate?_

_This is just not bloody on. I have to let her know I am here. That his is not her fault?_

_Kate_

_Kate _

Kate…. _Ok who called my name? I don't see anyone in here. _

Kate…. _Oh god_ Kate's hand goes to her mouth that sounded like Mikes voice but it is very quiet.

"Mike is that you?" _She heard me. I think Kate heard me. Must say her name again_

"Kate" _He said my name_

"Hold on Mike I will get the doctor" _ she did hear me. Let's see if I can open my eyes since my mouth is working._

"No…..not yet" _Ok there is some light. Ok focus, try and focus Mike._

"Oh god Mike…..you waking up." Kate sobs _she is crying why?_

"Katie don't cry" _Oh no I just said Katie not Kate I hope she doesn't kill me. Are that is better my vision is becoming normal again. I can see her. Ok there is a plaster on my left arm and leg and all sorts of other things attached to me. It is dark outside. Must be evening time._

"These are tears of relief Mike. I better get the doctor." Kate leaves the room to get the doctor.

_Ok going by the fact I have plasters on I must have broken some bones at some stage. I wonder how long ago this happened."_

The doctor enters.

"Nice to see you are with the living now Commander Flynn, I'm Dr Tony Moore."

"Mike (Mikes coughs slightly) call me Mike"

"Here take a small drink your throat must be dry." The doctor offers Mike a small cup and straw he takes a drink

"Thank you"

"Well Mike you have had the young lady very worried about you and the same with us." _Kate been worried about me but why?_

"What happened?"

"You were involved in a car accident" _ Great car accident no wonder I felt pain. And have the plasters on I wonder what other injuries I have that I can't see_

"How badly injured am I?"

"Well most of your injuries have healed already. Just waiting on the arm and leg to heal now."

"Other injuries healed? Please explain?"

"You sure you can handle this. It is a lot to take in Mike. Maybe some rest and then tomorrow we can go over it all."

"No please tell me now. I need to know?" _I need to know how long I have been lying in this bed for. How much pain I have put my family and friends through. And how long I have been in here but without them knowing._

"Were would you like me to start?"

"From the beginning please?" _Where is Kate why has she not returned? Better listen to the doctor._

"Ok you were involved in a car accident…." The doctor went on in detail to Mike about what had been done to him and how he had been unconscious for the last four weeks. One week was spent in a drug induced coma. The other three were his body. He informed Mike that a week ago he at times had tears appear on his face. This made him smile. He knew that was when he was crying over Kate, and other things. Mike could not believe it had been four weeks since the accident. In a way he was pleased he was no awake at the start of it all as the injuries and that sounded painful. Now he does not have much pain just a horrible itchy feeling within the casts that are on his body. The doctor even explains how Kate sat at his bedside for the first few days not letting anyone take her home. But over time she would go home at night and come back in the morning and spend all day beside his bed. Once the doctor had finished talking to Mike, he left Mike to rest.

_Ok so it has been four weeks since the accident. I have been laying here for four weeks. Man that would cause some stress for everyone. No wonder they thought I was no here. Thank you god for letting me show them I am still here. You have no idea how much it means to me to be awake fully now. Even if I am stuck to this bed for a tad bit longer._

_But where is everyone? I wake up and everyone stops visiting me. I know the doctor was here. But did Kate have to run away once I woke up. Did I scare her when I said Katie? God I am such an idiot. She must have been here out of guilt. Oh well at least she was here when I woke up._

_Oh well at least I have work to keep me going. Wonder if Maxine can bring me in some paperwork to do while I am stuck in here. I need something to do. Or I am going to go mad._

_God I am hungry right now what time is it. Oh no wonder it is late wonder if someone can get me something to eat._

**Kate POV**

Kate is sitting down in the family area of the ward. Elbows on her knees and he head on her hand. Thinking to herself.

_Oh god he called me Katie. Thank goodness no one heard him. I better ring Mike's parents and Maxine to let them know what is happening. Then I should go and visit him again. Can I go back in there? Kate pull it together you need to ring his family._

It takes her a good 15 to 20mins to get around to making phone calls. Kate phones his parents and informs them that Mike has woken up; she spends about 30mins on the phone to them getting information on Alisha's arrival time. They are running late and won't be visiting tonight. She then rings Maxine on her mobile knowing that she won't be at Navcom as it is late. Maxine is happy to hear Mike is awake. And promises to inform Hammersley straight away of the news. She texts Sally and Nikki to let them know he is now awake.

_God how can I go in there and talk to him now. It was much easier when he was asleep I never had to worry about what he might say in return. Thank god he is wake now at least Lizzie can see him awake and not how he was beforehand. I can't do this I can't go back in there. Not yet I need time._

Kate heads home thinking. She feels a weight has been lifted now he has woken. But now she is worried that he will still leave for Darwin once he is fit for duty again.

**2100hrs**

**Hammersley**

Hammersley has just finish picking up Jim and his men and are making their way back to port. When the ships stat phone rings

"Hammersley Leading Seaman Dixon speaking"

"Leading Seamen Dixon, Commander White speaking is Lieutenant Commander Webster there please?"

"Sir Commander White for you" Ro says to Jimmy

"Thanks RO"

"Lieutenant Commander Jimmy Webster speaking"

"Hi Jimmy Maxine here. I have some good news for you all."

"And what is that Maxine?"

"One when you guys dock in the morning you have 3 days shore leave. And two I have just had a phone call from Lieutenant McGregor, informing me that Mike woke up about an hour ago."

"That is great news to hear Maxine thank you"

"NP Jimmy see you when you return Fair Winds" they both end the call. Jimmy has a huge smile on his face. Jimmy reaches for the ships PA system

"Hear there Captain speaking. I have just received word from Commander White when we dock in port we have three days shore leave. She also had an update from Lieutenant McGregor on the status of Commander Flynn. _(The whole crew of Hammersley go dead quiet)_ About an hour ago Commander Flynn woke up from his coma. And since we have some leave and with this good news I recommend a crew BBQ _(Swain says my place to his CO)_ tomorrow night at Swains place. That is all." The crew cheer and are over the moon. Mike is awake. Relief floods through the ship.

"Thank you Swain for the offer of your place."

"No problem Sir. It will give Sally something else to do and maybe Kate will come along too."

"Maybe Swain, Maybe"

**Jimmy**

_About bloody time Mike that you woke up. This crew has been waiting for this news for the last four weeks. Kate must be over the moon about him waking up._

**Captain Jim Roth**

_You must be joking he has been in a coma for four weeks. Dam you Mike Flynn. Kate is going to be a mess how am I meant to take her out if you been like this for so long. God can't you just let her move on. And leave her alone. I know Madeline had it fixed so you had to stay on the ship. Which in turn means Kate is a free woman. And I hope to get her for myself. I must go and talk to Mike and ask him to back off. I know he transferred off Hammersley. But he is not getting her._

**Swain**

_This is just the best news, though I hope Sally is not to upset with me having the crew around for drinks tomorrow. Wonder if Sally knows. Of course she will know Kate will text her. Wonder how Kate is doing? How is Mike? was there any effect on him from being in a coma for so long?_

**Pete**

_That is the best news I have heard since I arrived here. Thank god he is now awake. Nikki was starting to panic and worry. The poor girl she may not be part of the crew but she has kept in touch with some of these guys just like I have. These guys are family even if we are not related. We are family._

**Sally**

_Why is my mobile going off? I don't usually get messages at this hour? Now where is that dam mobile? Here it is. It is a text from Kate. I hope everything is ok…Oh my god Mike is awake I better text back and make sure she is ok or not. WOW this is great news. Oh no Hammersley is docking tomorrow. They wont to celebrate. Kate won't be up to it and Mike's place is out. And Mike's family is here too. I will have to let Swain know they can do it here. And I will get Kate to come over too. It will help her relax some and also she might enjoy herself. Man this is the best news since it all happened_

**Nikki**

Nikki squeals out

"Nikki what got you so squealing like a girl?"

"Message from Kate. Mike woke up"

"Really?"  
>"Yes really. Kate text me and said Mike has woken up"<p>

"We better tell the boss so he can inform everyone"

_This is the best news of all. He is awake. YAY he is awake. YAY_

That night Mike dreamed of his family, Kate and the things he had missed out and things he wished he could change. When Mike woke up he was missing some adult company. Missing hearing Kate's voice. He felt lonely. _Everything I thought we had was a lie. No wonder she never wonted a family me she not even been back since she left after I woke up. I can't wait to get out of here and away from Cairns. I hope my parents visit soon I need something to do this is insane_

Kate dreamed of the same things as Mike. Family, dreams, and the things she had turned away. And the things she wished she could change the most. She dreamed of her love for Mike. How she felt when he thought he was dead in the sub. Her dreams brought up a lot of her hidden emotions. She felt lost when she woke up. All she wanted to do was curl up next him and never let him go.

In the morning about 9am Mike's family arrive to see him. It was late when they got the news from Kate. And they decide to not come and visit thinking Kate would stay with Mike. Little did they know that Kate had not been back in to see him since he woke up from his coma. Mike was pleased to see Lizzie and so was Lizzie. Mel notices that Mike every time he hears footsteps near his door he looks over towards. But there is never the person he really wants to see appear at his door. Mel decides to take Lizzie and go and visit Kate. She leaves the others there to talk to Mike.


	18. Chapter 18

In Canberra Steve was getting ready to board a plane back to Cairns. To visit Mike now he was awake. Him waking up was a huge relief to Canberra and as the news got around to all the other naval bases, and boats. Peoples moods started to improve.

Once the crew of Hammersley had docked and done everything they needed to do they headed to the hospital to visit Mike. When they arrived they noticed Mike had visitors. But he still told them to come in. He informed the crew that the others where his family. His father Tom, Sister Alisha and her husband Brent and their two children, Lucy and Billy. Mike was pleased that his mother had taken Lizzie with her now.

Mel had arrived at Kate place with Lizzie. Lizzie was so pleased to see her. They talked for a while about Lizzie and then Mel brought up Mike. The one subject Kate was hoping to stay clear of.

"Kate have you been back to see Mike since he woke up?" Kate shakes her head and looks down at her hands that are holding her cup of coffee.

"Why not Kate?" Mel asks in a soft motherly tone. Mel notices a tear running down Kate's face

"Kate honey it's going to be ok."

"No it's not Mel. I stuffed this up. And there is no way I can fix it."

"Yes you can Kate you need to tell him how you truly feel."

"But what if he still leaves even after I tell him? I don't think I can handle that Mel. Tell him the truth and then he still moves to Darwin. He said he wanted a clean cut from me. But with her how can it ever be clean cut for both of us."

"Kate you got too try and tell him how you feel"

"Yes Sorry Mike for breaking up our nice little family yet again but Knocker put the word on me. I still love you can we get back together? Yea right like he is going to accept that Mel. This time I have wrecked it for good."

"I don't think so Kate. When we were visiting him before I came here with Lizzie he was waiting for someone I am not 100% sure who it was but I would not put it past Mike that he was waiting for you to return. You were there when he woke. What did he say when he woke that got you running again? And do not tell me you aren't running. Because you are."

"He called me Katie"

"And what is wrong with that?"

"The last time he called me that was when Lizzie was born. He has never used it since."

"Look Kate I don't know why you two keep her a secret from everyone par our family. But maybe it is time you two faced up to your past. We all make mistakes Kate. But you have a chance here to fix things. Kate do you still love him?"

"I have never stopped loving him Mel. Never, not when I was so pissed off at him for getting me pregnant, or when he got posted back on Hammersley the first time or when fleet command made him stay on as CO. I was cross, I hated him but I still love him. I don't think I will ever stop loving him Mel. He has been the only one I have ever thought I could have a future with. But the Navy and there rules keep pulling us apart one way or another." Kate starts crying. Mel moves closer to her and pulls her in to give her a hug. She holds Kate while Kate cries.

"Kate maybe you and Mike need to stop using the Navy and its rules. And stand together and see what happens. Face whatever happens together as a whole. Instead of it pulling you two apart like it has been."

"Mel you don't understand Mike and I could lose our jobs over what we have done in the past. If anyone outside of our family found out about Lizzie it could be the end of it all for both of us. I can't do that to Mike. I can't let him lose his job over me. I just can't Mel"

"Kate the past is the past surely the Navy won't use it against you. It was 9years ago Kate. And when Lizzie was born you did what you both thought was the right thing to do at the time. But Kate I think you need to talk to Mike. Go visit him tell him how you feel. He needs to know Kate how you truly feel about him."

"But what if he doesn't won't me back even after I have told him the truth. After I have told him I love him?"

"If he then decides to walk away from you after you have been honest with him. Then I will be here for you Kate. And his father can go knock some sense into him." Kate just nods her head

"Why don't we go get some lunch together with Lizzie, then we go visit Mike. Take him in some proper food. I can only think what that hospital food is like. And when you feel ready I will take Lizzie for a walk and you two can talk. How does that sound?"

"OK" Kate gets up and goes gets some better clothes on. Before they head out for lunch and then to the hospital

While Kate, Mel and Lizzie are at lunch the crew left and Mike got more visitors. And flowers started to pour in from friends and people he had served with.

Several hours later Kate, Mel and Lizzie are at the hospital Lizzie is getting bored so Mel takes her out for a walk.

_God can I tell him how I truly feel. Just tell him Kate what harm can it do?_

"Um…Mike…um we need to talk" Kate finally says after about 5mins of quiet in the room.

"Ok what do you want to talk about?"_She wants to talk to me. Talk to me about what_

"Um…I sort of need to tell you a few things. But I need you to promise me not to interrupt. Cause this is not easy for me Mike"

"Ok" Mike replies back to Kate. Kate takes a deep breath and looks at her hands before starting to talk.

"The day I cancelled Tahiti and ended us I had been called into Maxine's office. She had told me you had gone to fleet command and was prepared to leave the Navy if you did not get off Hammersley _(Mike nods his head)._ Well she also asked me if I knew what you were doing. I told her you had said you would go to fleet command about it. She told me to end whatever we had. She said the Navy is your life and would always be your life. She asked me to end it before our careers mainly yours got ruined…So after some thinking I decided it was best to cancel things. I did not wont to be the reason you lost your job or left the Navy."

"But..."

"Mike please I said no interrupting. This is not easy for me ok. I know you said you would do anything to make this work this time around. But your career Mike your life for the last 20 odd years is not worth the risk. So I decided that I loved you enough to let you have the one thing that when everything else between has been bad between us, your career has been there for you. I can't take you away from it Mike. And I am sorry if I hurt your feelings that day but I felt like I was doing what was best…" Kate looks up to the ceiling trying to hold back her tears. There is more silence

_Bloody Maxine sticking her nose in my personal life yet again god that woman can be a real right pain at times no wonder Stuart left her. Why did Kate not talk to me about this? She made this decision without me._

"Mike I also need to tell you I heard you on the phone to Tom the day of the accident. I heard you tell him I was to have the house. I also heard you tell him that life never goes as planned and that you wonted a clean cut from me. I know we don't talk about her that often unless we are at your parents or Alisha's place but Mike she is a part of us. We tried clean cut break once before and what happened the atmosphere between us when I first boarded Hammersley was not that great. I can't go back to us being that way Mike. I just can't. I know you said not to make this about me, and that you were moving for you but Mike when you said to me you hope I have a happy life and get the things I won't it hurt. It hurt…it hurt because all I have ever wonted was you. I wanted to stop you leaving my cabin and tell you that I loved you and that you can't leave but the uniform stopped me. The risk of ruining your career stopped me. Plus I was shocked that you thought there was something between me and Jim when there isn't and that you loved me enough to let me be happy…Mike no one has ever said that to me before. No one has ever thought about me like that. No one has ever thought about my happiness. And the thought that you loved me enough to let me do what I wanted to be happy told me that you did truly love me and that I was the idiot in all of this…so much so that I never have told you how I truly feel about you…"There is a brief moment of quiet while Kate sorts her thoughts out again.

"Mike since we meet nine years ago you're the only one I have ever thought I could have a future with….But I was young and very career focused back then I had dreams. And I was scared. I was scared of my feelings for you. I never felt like that before with anyone and it scared me to death….and it still scares me Mike. It scares me that I can love someone so much. That the thought of you leaving me again really hurt. Hurt even more than the first time even though that was made by the both of us. It still hurts….Then seeing you lying here not knowing if you would wake up I felt lifeless. I don't remember much of those first few days par crying and feeling like my world was ending. I even yelled at your parents for suggesting bringing Lizzie here to help wake you up or to at least give her a chance to say goodbye. But I would not let them. How could I let Lizzie say goodbye to you when I couldn't do it myself." There is quiet again while Kate thinks Mike so badly wants to talk but he is respecting Kate wishes _I so wont to tell her it will be ok I won't leave if she doesn't won't me too. God I so just won't to hold her comfort her right now. _

"Mike…don't leave me please…I love you and I am scared of those feelings." Kate sobs out.

"Come here Katie and lay on the bed beside me" Mike says as he semi moves over a tad bit more.

"I don't want to hurt you?"

"You won't. Now come here and let me give you some comfort. We will talk some more later ok"

"OK" Kate replies as she gets on the bed and curls up on Mike's right side. The side that has not been affected by the car accident. She cry's into Mike's chest. Mike holds her and rubs his hand up and down her back. Before too long Kate's crying dies down and stops her breathing becoming regular. She has fallen asleep.

_Maxine has a lot to answer for. How dear she do this to Kate. I knew leaving would never be clean cut not with Lizzie but then at least with Lizzie there would always be others around or I could just say I am working and not go to things that Kate would be at. But now I can't leave. Kate needs me. She loves me. She has never said that to me before. Everything has to be alright we will face it together._

Mike falls asleep with Kate curled up beside him. Mel returns without Lizzie and finds Kate on the bed with Mike both a sleep; she smiles and walks away leaving them both alone.

Mike is woken several hours later by a visitor. Commander Steve Marshall has come to visit Mike. They talk quietly while Kate sleeps. Neither one of them wont's to wake her. Until the unmistakable voice of an eight year old girl is heard from the door way.


	19. Chapter 19

"Grandma, Grandpa Hurry up I won't to see Daddy." Is heard from just outside the room. Mike goes pale. Marshall is looking at Mike and wondering why he is pale looking. Kate wakes at the sound of Lizzie's voice. Mike keeps his arm firmly around Kate. Letting Kate know not to move. Kate is happy to stay where she is for now. Steve also notices how Kate does not move once she wakes up. He also notices how Mike arm seems to have wrapped itself around her even more than before.

_Oh no just what we need her here with Marshall. Hopefully this goes ok. Maybe I can get Marshall to delay asking questions. Me and Kate have to talk about things first before we talk to anyone else._

Lizzie enters Mike room and see's that there are visitors in the room. She sees Kate on the bed with Mike, and a strange man on a chair. Lizzie is quiet. Mel and Tom enter. Steve remembers them and they remember him. They been in regular contact regarding Mike and his wellbeing. Marshall looks at the young girl and something about her seems similar to the two that are on the bed. Steve gets up from his chair to say Hi to Mel and Tom

"Hi Steve" replies Tom

"Hi Tom, Mel" replies Steve and he shakes their hands. Lizzie is not sure what to do here.

"What a lovely little lady you are. My name is Steve and what can I call you?" Lizzie is not sure if she should tell this stranger her name. She looks around the room. Mel notices the pale faces of Mike and Kate. Mel knows Steve is one of their bosses. So she takes the lead.

"It's ok sweetie you can tell him." Replies Mel

"My name is Elizabeth Anne Flynn but everyone calls me Lizzie" replies the young girl with a smile on her face. _Are so that is the voice I heard from outside the room before_.

"Well it is very nice to meet you Lizzie" Steve replies hold out his hand for her to shake which she does. With a huge smile on her face

Steve turns towards Mike and Kate.

"Would you two care to explain please?"

"Nothing to explain Sir"

"Mike don't play stupid with me please."

"Steve can we not do this now?" Steve looks at Mikes family and then again at Mike and Kate. He notices they are looking worried.

"Ok you two we won't do this now but I do expect an explanation from the both of you before I head back to Canberra. I will speak to both of you on Monday morning about 1000hrs" Steve says before he starts to exit the room. Just before he leaves he turns around and address them again.

"Mike, Kate I won't you both to be honest with me on Monday no lying, no hiding anything, no stalling. I won't the truth from both of you on this subject. Because if I have to do any digging or uncovering on this subject there will be serious consequences for you both."

"Yes Sir" Mike and Kate reply at the same time. Steve then leaves.

"I don't think I can do this. I'm not ready for it." says Kate very quietly. Mike only just hears her

"Hey it be ok. We'll do it together." Mike replies before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Mike we brought you in some dinner, there is enough there for Kate too if she wants some." Says Mel

"Thanks mum. Kate do you won't some." But before Kate can reply her mobile goes off. She gets off Mike's bed and gets her mobile off the table. Mike's parents sit down on the other chairs that are in the room. Lizzie takes the food over to her dad. Mike and Lizzie talk while Kate is on the phone. Not thinking that whoever is on the other end will hear them.

"Kate McGregor speaking"

"Hi Kate Sally here"

"Hi Sally what can I do for you?"

"You coming tonight to the BBQ?"

"Um I sort of got side tracked and forgot about it sorry"

"Well do you won't to come I can come and pick you up."

"I'm not sure Sally. I don't feel in the mood to be honest. Say hi to the crew for me and I will catch up with them later on."

"Ok Kate I will let them know. Bye"

"Bye Sally" Kate hangs up the phone

"What did you forget?" asks Mike

"BBQ at Swain and Sally's with the crew."

"You should go, it be good for you"

"I don't feel in the mood to go. I think I will stay here for a while." Mike smiles

The rest of the evening goes quietly with small talk between the adults and Lizzie. Before too long it is time to take Lizzie home to bed. Mike told his parents this morning to use his house as Jimmy is using Navy accommodation. And that staying there would cost them nothing compared to the motel. So that after they spend cleaning their motel rooms and taking all their stuff to Mikes place.

Once Mike parents leave Mike and Kate talk some more. Kate is on the bed with Mike again.

"Mike I don't think I can do this. I'm not ready to deal with our past."

"Kate I don't think there is ever going to be a right time to address our past. But at some stage it was going to catch up with us."

"I know Mike. It is just… god I don't know"

"You're worried again aren't you?" Kate nods her head in agreement

"Look Kate what ever happened we will work through it. We both have been running and hiding from this for far too long now. Not just from Lizzie, but also our feelings for each other too."

They lay there in silence before too long they both have fallen asleep.

Back at Sally and Swains Place

Sally has let the crew now Kate won't be coming after all.

"Chris can I have a word in private?"

"Sure thing" Sally and Swain walk off to their bedroom.

"What's up Sal?"

"Um I'm not sure if I should be saying anything but does Mike have a child?" Swain is shocked

"Not that I know of why do you ask?"

"Well when I was on the phone to Kate. I heard Mike in the background and this young girl's voice and she called someone Dad and when she did Mike responded to her. Maybe it is a brother or something that sounds like Mike" says Sally

"May be Sal. But whatever is going on it is none of our business unless he says something to us ok?"

"I know Swain; I was only asking if you knew that was all."

"Sorry Hun it's just been a stress full few weeks for everyone." Replies Swain, before pulling his wife into a hug then kissing her. They then headed back out to the back yard to enjoy their evening with the crew.

Sunday morning Mike woke to the odd feeling of something pressed against him. When he moved his head he saw Kate still lying beside him.

_She either must have stayed all night or once she fell asleep she never woke again. I am not going to wake her god knows how much true sleep she has had since this all started._

_God what are we going to say to Marshall tomorrow. I don't won't Kate losing her job it means so much to her. I know she does not me losing mine either. But maybe we are best to just move on completely from the Navy? What would she say to that? Properly not a bright Idea the Navy has been her life for so long what would we do?_

_I just hope Steve is ok with all of this. It could go so wrong for both of us. But then again it may go ok too._

_Ok Mike you have decided to stop running and hiding from your past. Which means it does not matter what anyone thinks as long as I am happy. Well as along as I have Kate and my family I will be ok. They are all I need. How stupid was I to go running away from it all. That week of only hearing and not seeing and not hearing her visiting me, hurt so much. How would of Darwin helped? I most likely would have been a wreak or very closed up god knows to be honest._

_No one thing that the last week has tort me I have to stop running and face my fears. Face my past and accept it. Accept whatever happens good or bad. With Steve addressing it we may get off a little lighter than anyone else as he knows our working history is so good._

_I just hope Kate can handle this. She does not do her past that well._

_If it was not for Alisha and Brent deciding to tell Lizzie who Kate and I really were to her. Then we would not be facing Steve on this matter so soon. But maybe it is better now than another 4 or 5 years away with total strangers who don't know us find out and address us for it._

_I just hope Kate can handle this and that she does not run or bury herself in her work and go back to the way she was. I won't to be there for her. I just hope she will accept my help and comfort._

_Stupid bloody Navy has no bloody timing on any dam bloody thing._

Little does Mike know? Kate is a wake. She woke a while ago but has not moved she is enjoying the warmth and comfort she is getting from Mike

_Oh god I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can talk to Steve about Lizzie. I don't do my past that well I hate talking about it. It is past. The past should stay in the past and not be brought to the present._

_I know Alisha and Brent thought they were doing the right thing. By telling Lizzie that Mike and I are her parents. But to me I am not her mother I am not the one raising her. Alisha and Brent are, they are her parents; they have done the sleepless nights, long hours beside her sick bed and everything else that comes with raising a child. Not me or Mike we ran and hid in our work. Used it as a shield to hide from her and what we had done. I was not ashamed, I was bloody scared of losing the only thing in the world that gave me a purpose in life. Scared of the deep feeling I had for Mike that I have never had for anyone else. Scared that he would leave just like my own farther did to me. My mother left England with me and my father never come for us._

_I was 24years old when I had her. Young sailor in the RAN who had everything ahead of her. Who was too scared to end up like her mother was towards her. By the time I got around to telling Mike I was pregnant it was too late to do anything else. Thank god there was a shore posting free and one I needed to do to up the ranks some more. I took it._

_I told Mike what I planned to do. When he spoke to his parents his sister stepped in straight away and said they will adopt her. That Lizzie needed to stay in the family. This way Mike and I got what we both wonted. He said he do whatever I wonted as long as I was happy. Wither it was marring him and having a family or we adopt which was my choice and we go back to work as nothing had ever happened._

_As if. Why is it the past always has a way of catching up with you at some point in your life? Wither it is good or bad?_

_God I hope Mike will be there supporting me when we do this I really don't think I can do this on my own. I don't won't either of us to lose our jobs. We have both worked so hard for them._

Kate decides to move when she feels Mike grip via his arm tighten on her. She looks up at him and sees he is awake. They smile at each other.

The rest of Sunday goes via a blur for both of them. They talk about their meeting with Marshall tomorrow. Who has said he will do it here in the hospital since Mike is not able to go anywhere yet. They talk about the crew who come in and visit Mike again. And inform him and Kate that they sail again on Tuesday.

The crew are hoping that maybe Kate will be on their next patrol. Kate is hoping that she does not have to go out yet. She needs more time to sort things out.

Mike also asks his doctor if he there is any change he can get a night away from the hospital or a few hours away to spend it outside of these four walls. The doctor said he would think about it and get back to Mike on Monday after a few routine tests had been done in the morning.

That night Kate heads home to her own bed and has a restless sleep. She dreams of all sorts of different things that could go wrong tomorrow for Mike and her.

They both wake nice and early. Kate showers and eats breakfast does some paperwork before getting into her whites and heading to the hospital. After her meeting with Commander Marshall she has to go to work at Navcom. She is hoping if she is in her work uniform. It will show the more professional side to her.


	20. Chapter 20

Kate arrived at the hospital to find Jim talking to Mike. She stood outside and listened to what Jim was saying.

"Mike just stay away from her."

"Jim..."

"No Mike. You listen, leave her alone. I don't won't you talking to her. Whatever it is that keeps bringing her back to you, I won't it to disappear and never return. You got it."

"Come on Mike stop faking something is wrong." The monitor in Mike's room starts sounding off.

"Doctor Room 8 Code 1. Doctor Room 8 Code 1"

Kate rushes in. And goes straight to him.

"No Mike. Don't you dear leave us? Please." Doctors and nurses rush in.

"Ma'am I need you to move" the nurse says to Kate and moves her away Jim grabs her and pulls her to the side.

"Ok charge the paddles to 100. Let's see if we can shock his heart back to normal rhythm"

"Clear"

The monitor flat lines. Marshall arrives.

"Charge to 200"  
>"Clear"<p>

nothing

"Charge again"

"Clear"

beep…beep…beep..beep

"Nurse ring and gets us an OR we taking him to theatre now"

"Doctor what's going on?" asks Marshall

"Looks like the blood clot we found this morning in his scans has moved to his heart we need to operate to remove it."

"Thank you" replies Marshall

The Doctor then wheels Mike out of the room and to theatre. Marshall notices Kate on the floor crying with Jim beside her. She is mumbling to herself. He decides to ring Mike's parents and inform them they get in the car and head straight to the hospital. Marshall then rings Maxine. Then Marshall take a seat in Mike's room.

Kate is on the floor crying. She has no idea who is around her. She is so worried about Mike that she has forgotten Jim is there. She forgets that she has a meeting with Marshall.

Before too long Mel, Tom and Lizzie arrive at the hospital. Steve looks at Mel with interest

"School holidays" is all Mel says he nods his head. Mel looks over at Kate who is on the floor with her knees up head tucked down. They can hear her crying. Mel sees the other person a guy with her. He has one arm around her. Like he is trying to comfort her.

_ Maybe this is this other guy that Mike was talking about. But what is he doing here?_ Before Mel can say anything Lizzie has gone over to Kate. She puts her hand on Kate's back. Lizzie has noticed her daddy is not in the room and her mummy is crying.

"Mummy" Kate looks at Lizzie. Tears rolling down her face

"Mummy where is daddy?" Kate says nothing. She has no idea where Mike is. Jim is sitting there shocked.

"Um…"

"He has got to have an operation Lizzie" replies Steve

Kate gets up off the floor.

"Sorry Commander Marshall I did not see you come in"

"Kate call me Steve please when work is not involved" Kate looks around and notices Jim is still here anger kicks in.

"You bastard. This is all your fault." Kat pushes Jim on the chest

"Smudge..."

"Don't smudge me what the hell were you doing here telling him to stay away from me. Telling him to make our daughter disappear and never return how dear you." Tom decides to step in. He puts his arms around Kate and pulls her away. She fights him

"Put me down. Tom put me down."

"No Kate you need to carm down."

"Well get that bastard out of here. He has no right to be here. He cause this he was yelling at Mike how dear he. How…dear…he….." Kate starts crying again. Mel moves her from Tom to her chest.

"Captain Roth I think it is best you leave here now" replies Steve

"Sure thing. Kate if you need me you know how to contact me"

"Captain Roth I think it is best that you don't contact Kate for the time being." Replies Steve. Jim then leaves. Steve moves over to where Kate is.

"Kate can you tell me what happened before between Mike and Jim? And you can take your time no rush" asks Steve

"Well I was on my way into Mike's room when I heard voices... I mean I heard Jim talking to Mike... Jim was telling Mike to stay away from me. sob Jim would not let Mike talk. Jim also told Mike to leave me alone and whatever it is that makes me keep going back to him to disappear and not return sob… Then he starts telling Mike to stop faking it the alarms go off and I run in and.."

"Thanks Kate that is all I need."

"Steve do you know where Mike went?"

"Yes they took him to theatre. The doctor will explain more when he returns." Steve wants to tell her but with Lizzie in the room he is not sure if he should. Kate is now sitting on the floor. Lizzie has moved over to Kate and sits beside her.

"Mummy it is ok I am here" replies Lizzie. Lizzie then moves and sits in Kate's lap. Kate wraps her arms around here and Lizzie leans into her chest. They both sit there. Providing comfort for each other.

"Mel, Tom can I have a word with you two outside the room?"

"Sure Steve" But before they get a chance to leave the crew of Hammersley arrive at Mike's room. Having received the news that Mike had been rushed back into theatre. As the crew enter they notice, there are others in the room. Swain spots Kate on the floor in the corner with a child on her lap. He notices the others asking Marshall questions

"Hey guys why don't I stay here and wait for news. You lot head back to Hammersley and I will ring and let you know how the boss is doing once I find out" replies Swain

"You sure Swain?" replies Charge

"I'm sure Charge." Swain replies. The crew turn and leave. Dutchy and Charge both notice Kate on the floor as they go to leave.

Several hours later the doctor returns to the room

"How is he?" asks Mel

"Surgery went well. He is in recovery now."

"What happened?" asks Kate

"Well this morning when doing some scans we noticed a blood clot. We thought it be fine and that we could just give him some medication for it and it be ok. But something else happened and cause it to move to his heart. We operated and removed the clot. And should be fine now. But we will keep him on some medication for a few weeks to prevent any further blood clots."

"What would of course the blood clot?" asks Swain

"Hard to say to be honest. Many different factors can cause them."

"How long till we can see him?" asks Kate

"He is in recovery right now. He came through the surgery well but does need to rest. You can have a very quick visit when he returns back here in about 30mins but I won't him to rest. So after the visit I would like you all to return home for the evening."

"Kate just nods her head." The doctor then leaves the room

"Mummy is daddy going to be ok?" asks Lizzie

"Yes sweetie he will be"

"When can I see him?"

"Soon sweetie, very soon"

Steve rings Maxine. While Swain heads outside the room to inform the crew. To inform them that Mike has pulled through the surgery and will be fine. Once Steve is off the phone Kate goes over to him.

"Sir can we talk please?"

"Sure what can I do for you?"

"Um well it is about our meeting this morning?"

"Kate don't worry we can do it at another time."

"Um Sir. We did not mean to keep things hidden. It was just the way things happened to go at the time. And yes Lizzie father is Mike."

"Kate now is not the time we will talk more later about it all."

"Sir just one more thing"

"Yes Kate?"

"We never meant to break the rules, but we both fell in love. The sort of love that only comes around once in your life time. We broke up because of the rules. But this time we decided that if the Navy is not going to allow us to be together we will leave and move on to something else. We talked a lot yesterday and decided that is what we will do. I know now is not the time but I felt you needed to know. Lizzie may not live with us. But Mike and I have decided that it is about time we followed our hearts and not the rules."

"Thank you Kate for that. We will talk more in a day or so. And I will think about what you have said as well."


	21. Chapter 21

**Hammersley**

The crew of Hammersley are all waiting on board for news from Swain regarding their Boss Mike. Jimmy is even there with them providing support. They watch some DVD's play card games.

When they receive the news that Mike made it through the surgery well and is resting. But can't have any visitors no one leaves Hammersley. The only one not there is Swain. Bird cooks dinner for all the crew that are on board. Jimmy rings Maxine to ask if the crew can have a couple more days' shore leave to get themselves in the right frame of mind before going back out on patrol. Maxine grants it. Shifting there sailing day from Tuesday to Friday. The crew are pleased to hear this news. They don't jump up and down they think of ways that they can help the boss and Kate through this period of time.

Pete emails Nikki to let her know of what has happened. He decided to wait till he had more info before emailing her about Mike and what had happened.

The crew have no idea what triggered this morning's events off. All they know is a blood clot moved and he needed surgery to remove it.

Mel and Tom took Kate home and stayed with her. They had never seen her that worked up before. And they were concerned. Was that normally how Kate was or was it the effects of the last 4weeks taking its toll on her? She spends most of the afternoon on a sun chair outside watching Lizzie swim in the pool. She ate a small sandwich and had a couple of hot drinks but other than that. She was very quiet.

Kate never heard Swain and Sally come around to see how she was. Mel and Tom spoke to them. But Kate just sat where she was. They weren't sure what to do. Sally decided to bite the bullet and go outside and talk to Kate.

"Hi Kate" Sal says as she sits down beside Kate

"Hi" Kate replies. She knows it Sally.

"You don't mind me sitting here with you?"

"Nar its fine" Kate replies quietly and shrugs her shoulders at the same time.

"Thanks" replies Sally. Kate and Sally sit there in silence watching Lizzie in the pool. Mel, Tom and Swain watch from inside.

"You sure about Sally talking to her Chris?" asks Mel

"Yes I am sure. Sally wouldn't go out there if she did not think it would help her."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much it means to us to know these two have such a great support network around them. I never thought the navy was like this when one of their own gets hurt like this."

"Well on Hammersley we are like family. What we do for them, they would do for us as well."

"It is not just that Chris. When we arrived up from Brisbane you guys had a roster in place to look after her and also to make sure Mike was not alone. The crew seem to be concerned for him more than I had expected from them. I can see why Mike loves working with the patrol boats now." Replies Tom

"Do you two wont a hot drink?" replies Mel

"Sure" they both reply

Outside by the pool the only noise to be heard is Lizzie splashing in the pool. Kate and Sally just sit there watching. Sally knows Kate well enough to know that Kate will talk when she feels like talking and pushing her will only make it harder to get her to talk. Several minutes later Kate talks

"Thanks Sally"

"No need to thank me Kate."

"Yes I do you been a great support over the last few weeks. I don't think I could have made it through those first few days without you."

"That is what we are here for Kate. And I know you and Mike would do the same for me and Chris."

It is quiet again between the two again. About 15mins later Kate talks again.

"We nearly lost him again today Sally." Kate gets out trying not to cry.

"He is tough Kate it will take more than that to take him out."

"I hope so Sally. I really do hope so."

"We know so Kate. Remember the mortar attack where he saved Jim's life, but got shrapnel in his knee. He survived that. He survived being taken hostage. And he survived the car accident too Kate. They are some major injuries he got and he survived them all. He will recover and be back at work before you know it."

"Thanks Sally. Lizzie I think you should get out now and go have a shower."

"Do I have to too?"

"Yes you do."

"Mummy?" Lizzie says as she gets out of the pool and heads towards Kate were her towel is sitting.

"Yes Lizzie?"

"Can I stay with you tonight please?"

"I don't know sweetie"

"Please mummy I don't own to go back to daddy's place. I won't to stay with you."

"I will think about it. Now go inside and have a shower please"

"Yes mummy" Lizzie walks off inside Kate just stays there sitting down. It is quiet again for a few more minutes. Sally wants to ask Kate about Lizzie but decides not to.

"Sally if there is something you wont to ask or say go ahead and say it" says Kate

"Not my place to ask Kate"

"Well then I will ask you. You are wondering about Lizzie correct?"

"Yes but it is none of my business."

"Maybe not Sally but you been there for me. And I feel that I do need to give you some details. Well just a few more than what I have already given to you."

"Well yes I do know a few things about you and Mike but I promised I would never say anything and I won't."

"I know you won't Sally. But just to be clear on you. Mike and I are Lizzie parents she lives with Mike's sister Alisha and her husband Brent. Swain found out at the hospital this morning when I went off at Jim. And Marshall found out two days ago."

"What you went off at Jim?"

"Um yea. Not proud of myself over that one. I was not acting like a professional Naval Officer that I am."

"Well he must have done something to make you go off at him."

"Yea he was yelling at Mike…Jim told Mike to make whatever made me kept going back to him to disappear and not return. Mike's heart started to play up after Jim said that. I lost it after that I ran in to Mike then I remember being pulled away and then sitting on the floor crying after that I remember nothing till Lizzie come over to me. Jim was still there I got up found out where Mike was then had a go at Jim over it all. Right in front of Marshall, Swain, Lizzie and Mike's parents. I even pushed him Sally. Something an officer should never do is hit another officer even if they are Army. God what must they think of me know after that outburst."

"Kate you were worried for Mike. And you needed someone to blame. It is not something you normal do."

"True but I should never have done it in the first place. God I am in so much trouble already and now this." Kate shakes her head trying to hold back the tears.

"Kate what do you mean trouble?" Kate and Sally keep on talking outside for ages. Kate goes into more details about her and Mike and their past together. Kate is starting to feel better about it. Finding talking about her past makes it not such a weight on her shoulders anymore. Kate thanks to Sally is starting to feel better about things.

**Mike POV**

Mike spent the day resting drifting in and out of sleep. When awake he would think about what had happened that morning.

_Why is Jim being like this? I can't control what Kate does. It is her own choice if she wont's to be here or not. Not his choice. It is also her choice._

_But how can he claim her as his. Has she lied to me? Was she just saying those things to make me feel better to get me to stay?_

_Then there is Lizzie. If Jim thinks she can disappear and not return he has another thing coming. I can't believe I got so angry over him saying that too me. Sadly she will always be there will always be that connection between us. She will always have us coming back together for events in her life. God will Jim accept that? Will Jim allow her to have contact with Lizzie? Or will Jim make you turn her back on Lizzie?_

_Come on Mike you two made plans yesterday of what you would do if work decided to be a problem for you both. She would never have agreed to some of my ideas and suggest some others if she did not won't to be with you Mike._

_She finally told you she loves you. How long have you waited to hear those three words from her Mike?_

_Marshall, dam we missed our meeting with him thanks to Jim. Oh well as soon as I see him I should talk to him about it._

**Marshall POV**

Later that afternoon Marshall starts thinking about the issues around Mike and Kate

_God what am I going to do with these two. They have broken rules and regulations._

_Why did I never click to it when Mike request personal leave around the time Kate gave birth? Dam that meeting at Canberra when I found out about it. Princess Perfect was pregnant it was an interesting talk as they were shocked about it happening but more so the fact she was still very focused about her work and her job in the Navy. So it was decided to support her._

_But she did the right things, she informed her CO as soon as she found out, requested a shore posting. And luck had it the posting was one she needed to do for another promotion for her. She would have had to have done it within the year anyway. The pregnancy just made it happen a tad sooner. She worked hard as normal. The only thing was she refused to do was name who the father was. In the notes here it has she knows who the father is and he has been informed. But she refused to name him saying that since the baby was being adopted the navy did not need his details and that was true._

_She was asked on several different occasions about him and still said the same thing over and over again. Now I know why she was protecting Mike._

_She has too much honour in her to let something like this ruin his or her career. So she did the one thing she knew was for the best for all._

_But I should of bad more attention. As soon as she went on leave Mike was requesting urgent personal leave for six weeks. Said there was family stuff he had to deal with and he would be back in six weeks. The first and only time he had not given me a choice about leave for him._

_Also explains why the two of them reacted the way they did to each other._

_God what a mess. What a god dam mess we have here._

_Well at present Mike and Kate aren't serving on the same ship or in the same command. So I can't stop anything happening at present. But once Mike is better and Kate is back on Hammersley what then. They both won't to keep seeing each other and if we won't let them they will leave._

_I can't let two excellent Naval Officers leave. I am just going to have to find a way around all of this. Somehow I have to find some solution that will work for the Navy and for them too. I just have too._


	22. Chapter 22

Over the next couple of days Marshall was at a lost as how to go about the situation with Mike and Kate. If Mike returned to Navcom while Kate was there then the problem was still there. But he did not won't to put Kate back on Hammersley till she was ready to go back out. Plus he also wanted them to have a chance to work out whatever is going on in their private life and with one being out at sea and the other being on land was not going to help sort it all out.

Marshall inquired about Mike health and the surgery to find out what impact this might have on his future within the Navy. Marshall was relieved to find that they used a new trail operation to remove the blood clot. It saved opening up the chest and cutting into the heart. Insert they used more up to date instruments and dye to find where the clot was and then used a sucking tool to move it away. Luckily the clot was stuck on the entrance to the heart so it had not entered the heart. The valve had prevented it from getting it luckily. But because of the restricted blood flow it had caused Mikes heart to start playing up and then stop.

This meant that Mike would be allowed back out to sea at a future date. But while on the blood thinners he was to be land based.

Marshall was running out of time the Doctor said that Mike would be allowed home next week. And could do light duties from then onwards.

Marshall returned to Canberra without deciding what to do. Thanks to Maxine he had another good week to sort it out.

* * *

><p>Mike was pleased when the doctor talked to him about the surgery and how they used a new trail operation to remove the blood clot. Mike was happy to also hear that he would not be restricted to land and once he was back to normal health and off the blood thinners there was nothing stopping him from returning to sea. The doctor did say that he be on them for a good two or three months and was more of a caution than anything else.<p>

Mike was also pleased to have the casts removed from both his leg and his arm. They had healed well. He still had to be careful as they lacked muscle strength and due to his left arm having also been broken he would have to use a wheel chair to move around till he got enough strength back in both his arms and legs. But physiotherapy twice a day would help. And the doctor suggested he should also do some swimming as well to help.

When Mike asked about when he could return home the doctor said Friday if all goes well and everything comes back fine. And then Monday he could start doing light duties at Navcom. This put a smile on Mike's face

On Wednesday Mike started his physo to build up his leg and arm muscles. The therapist was very surprised to see that Mike had not lost as much muscle strength or tone as they had expected. This meant that Mike would not need a wheel chair but crutches for a few weeks till he got back his balance and full strength. He was not happy about this but he was explained that close to five weeks on his back meant he was not up to full strength and he had not had the chance that most people have to be able to go straight form plaster to brace without the use of crutches. The therapist did suspect that given Mike's tack record he would not take long to be walking around as if nothing had happened at all.

Mike is very determined to get back up and going as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>Kate has been a tad worried that Mike might be pushing things to much to fast. The doctors have insured her that it is ok and they wills top him from over doing it. But she did say what about once home you can't control him then. That is when his parents said they will stick around and make sure Mike follows orders.<p>

Sadly on Wednesday Pete got sick with the flu. And Maxine had to inform Kate that she needed her to return to Hammersley as XO for the time being. Kate was not happy. But Maxine did say Pete had pulled Hammersley out of a hole by offering to be XO while you took time off. Kate accepted even though she was not at all happy about doing it.

When Kate informed Lizzie that she would be away for a week as she had to return back to Hammersley. Lizzie was upset. She was looking forward to spending time with her parents something she did not get often due to the current living arrangements. But when Kate suggests that maybe she could stay with her till she leaves on Friday this did cheer up Lizzie big time. The smile from Lizzie had made Kate smile. The first true smile from Kate in a little under 5weeks.

When Kate told Mike that she had to return to Hammersley as Pete was sick and there was no other XO free to go. Kate felt sad that she had to leave and Mike was stuck in here. But Mike reminded Kate that it is the Navy and sometimes we have to do what we are told even if we don't won't too.

That reminded Kate of something she had said to Pete when she first arrived on Hammersley. [i] "This being the Navy, I go where I'm sent and I learn to like it" [/i] How it had changed since those first few weeks. She not only learnt to like the patrol boats but came to love working on them. Even at first if she was not impressed about back under Mike's command and on his ship. The time together had helped them both heal. And had she known that the outcome would be what it is today. She would have been nicer to him at the start of it all. Maybe both of them would have been different to each other.

Working so close to Mike reminded Kate of what she loved about him. She was going to miss seeing him on Hammersley. But the Navy required her to return and so she would. Her career goal might have changed since joining the Patrol boat division but her drive to do her best in her job had not.

While Kate was out on Hammersley Mike worked hard to get back up and going. His progress was going great. He was able to leave on Friday afternoon Hammersley had already sailed out of port at the bright hour of 0800hrs.

While at home Mike had a thought. Well an idea about something. He got his laptop and started to work away at his idea. Making out a plan and description of what he was meaning. He decided to work away on it for the next few days before deciding if he should or should not do it.

Kate was on Hammersley it felt great being back out on the water. It did not take long before they were chasing an FFV, which got Kate's blood pumping. Returning back to Hammersley was the right choice to make at the present time. It gave her time to think. But also renewed her passion for her job. The navy was not all bad right now. But by the end of the week would she be happy about being away from Mike for so long. After having been so close to him for the last four years. Seeing him every day. And if not at least talking to him each day.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok everyone there is a follow on story from this one which I will start posting up here soon :) <em>**


	23. Chapter 23

To the guest who wants to know the story that goes after this one it is called Moving on Together.


End file.
